The Daughter
by Damhnait
Summary: What is Voldemort had a daughter...that he didn't want? Completed
1. The Birth

Based on the books by J.K. Rowling * all hail*. Most are her characters, except a few. If you don't recognize them, they're mine. If you do, they're hers  
  
"It's a girl." Said the doctor, in even tones.  
  
"A girl?" came the response. A brief nod from the physician told the speaker he was right. "A girl? What am I to do with a girl? I needed a male heir!"  
  
Severus Snape stood in the background, watching everything unfold. Lord Voldemort's child was a girl. The Dark Lord had planned for months before choosing the right female and impregnating her. And at that moment in time, the female was slowly drifting from life.  
  
"My Lord?" the doctor whispered. "Sarasvati is fading away."  
  
Voldemort looked at the woman who had just given birth. "Let her die." He sneered. "Severus!"  
  
Snape glided over to his Lord. "Severus, take this.child.and take care of.. It." were the orders he received.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Severus responded, and the infant girl was shoved into his arms. "My Lord, what shall her name be?"  
  
The Dark Lord took one look at the baby, sleeping soundly in the arms of one of his DeathEaters. "Kali Volde." Then a pause. "You think up a middle name, Severus."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Then, looking at the infant, he smiled a rare smile. "Rose. Kali Rose Volde."  
  
  
  
Severus Snape was 18, freshly graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was a DeathEater. As a Slytherin, it was almost expected that he do something in the fields of "dark" magic once he graduated. Most of his circle chose to be DeathEaters, so Severus went along with them. Little did he realise his mistake until it was too late.  
  
"Severus! How nice it is to see a graduated student come back!" tittered Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "I trust everything finds you well?"  
  
Snape stood in front of the ageing wizard, not sure of what to say. The comforting eyes of the old man in front of him question why he did what he did. "Headmaster.." He began.  
  
"Severus, my dear boy, call me Albus. You are not longer my student."  
  
"Albus." a long pause followed this. "This is hard for me." A few tears escaped the perfectly laid emotional shield. Soon, he was down on the floor, crying hard. A comforting hand was placed on his back, and the elder wizard's voice could be heard softly saying "I know, my boy. I know."  
  
"I didn't mean to Albus!" Severus hiccoughed. "I don't want to anymore. I don't want to be a DeathEater!" He pulled back a sleeve of his robes to reveal the Dark Mark on his forearm. "I don't want this anymore! Only 5 months of being a DeathEater, and I want out!" Severus hiccoughed more.  
  
"There, there dear boy." Murmured Dumbledore. "You know as well as I that it cannot be removed. Ask your heart what you want."  
  
Severus looked at the aged man staring at him. "Professor, I want to spy for you."  
  
Now, at 19, Severus Snape was holding the Dark Lord's child. A useless girl, in the Dark Lord's opinion. Oh, what little did Voldemort know. Hadn't the same things been said about Elizabeth I, and wasn't she the greatest Queen in England's history? A "useless little girl" could be of great use.  
  
"What was that, Severus?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I just picked out a middle name, that is all, Master." Severus replied. "Rose."  
  
Voldemort snorted.  
  
Severus looked at the child again. She looked like her mother, whose life was fading before them. Sarasvati Decimus was the only child of a highborn, pureblood wizarding family, with auburn hair and bright blue eyes, a round face and generous lips. She gladly gave herself to her Dark Lord, believing herself "lucky" to carry his child. She might have been pureblood, but she wasn't smart. In Voldemort's eyes, a mother to his "son", so he thought he would have, would coddle him, and make the boy soft. So he had put a curse on the poor woman, that she would die after giving birth to the child.  
  
And there she was, on the bed, life slowly ending. Her eyes me Severus'. Realisation stuck her. Then she was gone.  
  
Voldemort wanted a boy to carry on his work. Not a girl. The Dark Lord stood there, looking the infant in one of his most trusted DeathEater's arms. What could he do with a girl? Marry her off to one of his servants? Put her in some loyal family to be raised? He needed to think.  
  
Severus wandered over to a couch and sat down. This was big. He had Voldemort's child in his arms. What Albus Dumbledore could do with this information! 


	2. The Death of the Dark Lord

"A daughter? I didn't know he was trying to procreate!" Dumbledore was astonished with this news. "Didn't you know before? Why didn't you tell me Severus?"  
  
"No one thought Sarasvati would, or could, carry to full term. She was 18 years old. Newly graduated as well" Came the response.  
  
"What is the Dark Lord going to do with her?"  
  
Snape shrugged. "He doesn't even know yet. He wanted a male child."  
  
"Hmmm." Was the sound coming from the Headmaster. "Well, keep us apprised, Severus. And keep safe."  
  
The first year of Kali Rose Volde's life passed without event. She grew as a normal child, supervised by Severus. Snape had almost started residing with Voldemort, due to Kali. The Dark Lord seemed to have no care for the infant girl that grew up around him. She wasn't supposed to be. She was supposed to be male to Voldemort. Let Severus raise her, play with her. What did the Dark Lord need with a stupid little girl child? He had begun another plan, for another child. This one was sure to be male. He was down to the last element. Picking a mate.  
  
At 2 years old, Kali started to talk. "Sev" was her favourite word. "Sev, here." to call Severus to her. "Sev, no go." When he had to rejoin the wizarding world, to "spy" for Voldemort. "Sev, stay?" Was always asked hopefully when he returned.  
  
If Severus had a choice, he wouldn't leave Kali in the care of his Evil Lord for one minute. But he had to. Dumbledore needed to speak with him.  
  
He leaned down to Kali, saying, "I'll be back soon, ok?"  
  
"Sev no go." Came the response.  
  
"I have to."  
  
He met up with Dumbledore in Hogwarts. The Headmaster's office was rather vibrant with its colours of gold and crimson. Gryffindor colours, he mused.  
  
"And how is our dear Dark Lord?" asked the Headmaster. "And his daughter?"  
  
"Voldemort grows more impatient for a male child. His last attempts at procreating failed when he couldn't find a suitable female. Every look he takes at Kali I think he wants to kill her." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
As Severus shifted in his chair, he asked "What of Lily and James Potter? Are they safe?"  
  
"Yes, we performed all that today. Peter Pettigrew acted as the Secret Keeper."  
  
"That little weasel? Why didn't James use Sirus Black? James and Sirus were best of friends. And Sirus could easily defend himself against the Dark Lord when he came looking for the Potters. Pettigrew would whine and snivel, then reveal all." Severus was almost furious. Didn't that James Potter have anything in his head?  
  
"Sirus thought that Voldemort wouldn't even consider looking at Peter, since everyone knew that Sirus was James' best friend. The thought was, while Voldemort could go after Sirus as much as he wanted, he wouldn't even know where the Potters were." The elder wizard answered. He sipped a cup of lemon tea.  
  
"I wouldn't trust Pettigrew if my life depended on it." Severus muttered.  
  
"Dead??? How can the Dark Lord Voldemort be dead????" there was complete confusion in the DeathEater's meeting chamber. No one could believe that a child had beaten Voldemort. A baby. A cry could be heard over the confusion. DeathEaters were shouting at eachother, making no sense. Severus searched for Kali. He found her, right in the middle of everything. "Sev!" she cried, her little face contorted with pain, confusion, and distress. Picking her up swiftly, Severus knew what he had to do. He apparated to a wizard orphanage. Although they weren't many, a few witches had to give children up. The witch in the doorway gave him a puzzled look, but when she saw Kali, she knew instantly that this child was being brought here.  
  
"Can you take her?" Severus asked. The witch nodded. "She needs to be kept safe. Evil people will look for her. Her name is Kali Rose Volde. Change her last name. Do not tell me what it is. I do not want to know. It will only bring harm to you and your orphanage. Choose the name when I am gone." Kneeling, he put Kali down. Looking into her huge blue eyes, he could see more misunderstanding and distress. "I have to go now, Kali." Looking into those eyes broke his heart. "I will not be coming back. You stay here with the nice witches. Be a good girl, ok?"  
  
"Sev no go." The child spoke. She was crying silently. He reached up and wiped a tear from her face. "I have to, Kali. Your daddy's gone, and you will be hurt."  
  
"Kali come to?" She held out her pudgy little arms, waiting to be taken up again.  
  
"No, Kali. Stay here." He kissed her forehead, got up, and walked away.  
  
When he got to the shadows of the gate, he turned to see the little child once more. She was crying, arms still outstretched, shouting "Sev! Sev!" It was then that his heart completely broke in two. 


	3. Kali's First Year

9 years later:  
  
".the four houses are."  
  
Every year it was the same thing. Minerva McGonagall gave the little speech to the first years, then they were sorted, and then his life routine began again. For nine years he had been teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A favour for Dumbledore, who's Potions Master had stepped out without warning. It had only supposed to be a temporary job. But it soon became permanent.  
  
And so he sat at the Teacher's Table, waiting for the Sorting to be finished, waiting to eat and seek his bed.  
  
"Ackerman, Anna!" (Hufflepuff)  
  
"Axell, Robert!" (Ravenclaw) And so on, until..  
  
"Sommers, Kali Rose"  
  
The name caught Severus' attention. He watched the girl travel from the centre of the crowd to the Sorting stool. She had long auburn hair, reaching the top of her tailbone. In her round face was set two large, expressive, bright blue eyes framed in dark lashes. Her lips were generous, and she was small for her age.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat called out. Kali bounced off the stool and went to her new house. Severus' eyes never left her.  
  
------ The first Potions class of the year commenced with a bang. Literally.  
  
"Who set that off!?!" Severus was furious. A firework had been set off by one of the first years, and no on was fessing up to it. He scanned the Slytherins. They were all snickering. It wouldn't be one of them. He turned to the Gryffindors. Two redheads in the back caught his eye . "Fred and George Weasley, up to the front this instant!" The pair raced from their seats to fulfil the Professor's orders. "I know you set it off. You both get detention, and 20 points from Gryffindor House." The end of class bell rang. "I will see you two at 6:45 tonight. Class dismissed."  
  
He watched as the students filed out the class. He hated teaching Potions. None of the students wanted to learn, being more interested in Charms using their wands. Now, if he was Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, that would be different. But Dumbledore had decided that he was to teach Potions. As Severus thought, his speciality was Potions. He didn't work all those years to become a Potions Master for nothing. But still, teaching those ungrateful students, who wanted no more than to fool around, was NOT what he had wanted to do with his life.  
  
Laughter from the hallway drew his attention. It was Kali Sommers. Why did that witch look so much like.?  
  
'Maybe it's her. Maybe that Kali is your Kali.' A little voice inside his head said.  
  
'How could Dumbledore not tell me though?' Fought back reason.  
  
'Maybe he doesn't know either.after all, neither of you knew what the orphanage changed her name to..' Logic stated. 


	4. First Burning

2 years later.  
  
"Tut, tut.fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermoine Granger's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Severus was met by another blank stare.  
  
"I don't know sir." Was Harry Potter's response.  
  
"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape taunted the boy. "What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
"I don't know sir. I think Hermoine does, though, why don't you try her?" Potter said quietly.  
  
This made Severus furious. "Sit down!" he snapped at the Granger girl.  
  
The class didn't get better. Neville Longbottom melted Seamus Finnigan's cauldron. Longbottom was soon covered in boils. Once he ordered Finnigan to take the boil-wrought boy to the Hospital Wing, he took a point from Gryffindor. Just because he felt like it.  
  
He sat again at his desk as the student's filed out. He hadn't had that badly of a first class since the Weasley twins had started Hogwarts 2 years ago. The year was not looking promising.  
  
Next class was the 3rd year Slytherin/Gryffindors. Why did those two houses always have their classes together in Potions? Dumbledore knew full well that McGonagall's and his house never worked well together.  
  
He set them to work on making the standard Shrinking Solution that usually began the 3rd year's curriculum. As the hour droned on, he realised that his arm was tingling. The Dark Lord was gone. His mark couldn't be burning. The intensity remained low, but he could feel the familiar pull accompanied with the burning.  
  
The end of class bell rang, surprising him. "Homework is due next class. I will accept no excuses. Dismissed."  
  
He turned to erase the board behind him. 'I'll be lucky if I get anything good out of those reports.' He thought. When he finished, Severus turned around to find Kali Sommers still in her chair, slowly rocking back and forth, whimpering slightly.  
  
"Miss Sommers. Is something wrong?" he asked in even tones. He must have startled her, because she fixed her eyes on him.  
  
"It burns." She whispered. After noticing her teachers' confused look, she continued. "My heart feels like there is something burning on it. It's slowly creeping around my whole body. It's as if something is calling me from a distance, wanting me to come to them. But they're too weak to show me where to go." her voice trailed off.  
  
'Interesting..' Said the voice in his head. 'Could the Dark Lord be back? Is he calling his daughter? That's the same feeling you get, Severus my boy, when Voldemort calls you.."  
  
"Has this happened before, Miss Sommers?" he inquired. Her response was a shake of the head. "So, this is the first time you have ever felt this?" She nodded again. Thinking, he went over to his private store of ready-made Potions. Grabbing the vile he wanted, he went and handed it to the young Slytherin. "Drink all of this."  
  
Kali looked at the dark blue substance. "What is it sir?"  
  
"It will block the burning pain. But I want you to come straight to me if you ever feel this again. Do you understand me?" She nodded affirmative. 


	5. History

"How could you not tell me, Albus?" Severus was furious. Here was Voldemort's daughter in his care again, and he didn't even know it.  
  
"I was not sure, Severus." The elder wizard answered.  
  
"She was being called." Both men looked at eachother.  
  
"Have you told her anything?"  
  
"Nothing, Albus. Although, I assume I should tell her soon."  
  
"Tell her after dinner tonight. Use either your or my chambers, where you will have complete privacy."  
  
Severus nodded. He was not looking forward to tonight.  
  
"Miss Sommers, may I see you in the teacher's hall after dinner?" He had caught up with the girl as she was entering the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes, sir. Why?" she inquired.  
  
"I need to speak to you." He replied. He glided past her. Sitting up at the Teacher's Table, he looked about the Hall. It was the first non-formal dinner of the year. The first day of classes dinner. Students chatted happily amongst themselves, with subjects ranging from classes to teachers, to after dinner plans and even Christmas holidays. Beside him sat Quirrel, the DADA teacher.  
  
"Lovely first day, wasn't it Severus?" The professor asked him.  
  
"No, it wasn't." came the curt reply. He felt uneasy around Quirrel. He didn't know why, though. He had taught Quirrel for his time at Hogwarts, graduating a full year ago. Then he took the year off. Quirrel was fine in school, always getting good grades and proving he was smart. But after that year of 'first hand experience', the boy didn't seem to be the same. Quirrel seemed darker, along with terrified of everything.  
  
Food appeared on the table, but Severus stuck to his black coffee and a bit of ham. He was not looking forward to telling a member of his house that her father was the Dark Lord himself.  
  
  
  
"But why? If he didn't want me, why is he calling me?"  
  
That was the question that immediately followed his explanation to Kali Sommers.  
  
"I don't know." Was his response.  
  
"How are you sure that it's He-who-must-not-be-named who is calling me?"  
  
This was the part that he dreaded. Only a few people in the school knew that he was once a DeathEater. None of the students ever knew.  
  
He reached for his sleeve. Pulling it up, he revealed the Dark mark on his pale skin. "Because I feel a slight calling as well."  
  
Kali recoiled a little, staring at the mark on her professor's forearm as if it were He-who-must-not-be-named himself. "Who are you?" she whispered, eyes wide with fright and curiosity.  
  
"Severus Snape, Potions Master, Potions Teacher at Hogwarts, and once a DeathEater, turned spy for Professor Dumbledore." He replied softly. Her eyes never left him, he noticed.  
  
"Severus.Sev." confusion crossed her face. Then realisation hit her eyes. "Sev!?" She threw her arms around his neck. "Why did you leave me?" her breath blew across his ear.  
  
He was stunned. No student had ever touched him before. Given, this wasn't your average student. She was Voldemort's daughter, the one Severus himself raised for 2 years. "You remember me?" he croaked.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm" she hummed. He could feel tears through his robes. "You were my father for 2 years. I can't forget that. The witch at the orphanage wouldn't let me forget who dropped me off there. They told me your name, that you were at Hogwarts. She died 3 years ago, just before I started. I wasn't sure if you were still here or not. I never knew that you looked like, since she didn't have a picture." The words were coming out of her mouth a mile a minute. "I remember lots from my childhood. Feelings mostly. Being unwanted but loved. Being hurt, but happy. Feeling sorrow, then joy."  
  
"How can you remember this?" his voice was still low. He couldn't believe that she could remember him.  
  
She shrugged as she moved away from him. "Dunno." Then she grew quiet. "I remember the day you left me." A pause followed. "I remember the feeling of unloved being stronger than ever. I thought you hated me, that you didn't want me anymore. The witches told me it took them days to calm me down enough even to get me to eat." Her eyes focused on a stray lock falling in his face.  
  
"I sent you there to be safe." He whispered.  
  
"And I was. But I felt like no one wanted me. Sometimes, families would come in looking to adopt a child. But the elder witch, the one you must have talked to, wouldn't let me leave. I couldn't be adopted. I couldn't have a real family. I couldn't have any home but the orphanage. I wanted so desperately to leave. I still don't like going back in the summers." She grew quiet again. "Things are gonna change, aren't they, Professor?"  
  
He nodded. "I don't know how though." 


	6. 6th Year Burning

The years passed. She was in her sixth year when it happened again.  
  
"Professor?" she whispered as she came up to McGonagall's desk. "May I be excused?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I need to go see Professor Snape."  
  
McGonagall gave Kali a suspicious look. "I'm sorry Miss Sommers. I can't let you bug another teacher unless needed."  
  
"I have to go. I'm sorry Professor. The Headmaster or Professor Snape can explain if you need later. I have to go." And with that, Kali grabbed her books and left.  
  
She raced down to the dungeons and knocked on the Potions class door. In doing so, she almost stumbled over little Colin Creevy.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" she asked the little Gryffindor.  
  
"Getting H-Harry P-P-Potter." He stammered out. Although she was Slytherin, she wasn't cruel to the other houses. Colin knew that. It was the sheer terror of having to go into Professor Snape's classroom.  
  
Colin knocked and entered the room. Kali watched as he headed right up to Professor Snape's desk.  
  
"Yes?" Snape said curtly.  
  
"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."  
  
As Snape stared down at the little blond boy in front of him, Colin's huge smile slowly faded from his face.  
  
"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete." Snape said. "He will come upstairs when he is finished."  
  
Kali almost laughed when poor Colin turned pink.  
  
"Sir-sir, Mr Bagman wants him." Colin was so nervous, Kali observed. "All the champions have got to go, I think they wants to take photographs."  
  
"Very well, very well." Snapped the Professor. "Potter, leave you things here. I want you back down here later to test your antidote."  
  
Kali's eyes locked with Colin. As the little Gryffindor turned back to Snape, he stammered, "Please, sir- he's got to take his things with him. All the champions.."  
  
"Very well! Potter, take your bag and get out of my sight!"  
  
Harry and Colin hurried out of the classroom. Passing by Kali, Potter smiled and said, "Good luck. He's in a horrible mood today."  
  
Kali laughed and knocked.  
  
"What?" said Snape from inside.  
  
"It's just me, sir." She smiled. Snape didn't mind her. And only 3 other people knew why. "You asked me a while ago to come to you...maybe if I could speak to you in the hallway?"  
  
"Fine. Class, finish the note, then start your anti-dotes." He walked into the hall with Kali.  
  
"You asked me, Severus, to come to you if I ever felt the burning on my heart again. I feel it now." She calmly stated. "What about you?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, my mark is slowly growing in intensity. He's growing in power."  
  
"When do you think he'll fully call? If he does?" She asked him.  
  
" I don't know." Came his response.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. "So, do you want me to meet you in your chambers again tonight, just to make sure nothing horrible will happen?"  
  
He nodded. Every time she felt the mark burn he kept her with him overnight. It usually happened around the end of the year, just before that famous Potter brat saved the school again. But even this time, he felt the mark burning. It wasn't the end of the school year. It was the beginning. Something wasn't right. "I will talk to the Headmaster about this as well. Now, you are supposed to have Transfiguration, aren't you? Get back to McGonagall, before she has kittens."  
  
Kali laughed and walked leisurely back to her class. The though of Professor McGonagall having kittens was hilarious, since her Animagus form was a cat..  
  
Still chuckling, she entered the Transfiguration class again. The elderly witch watched Kali take her seat.  
  
Minerva had watched this girl.. no, young woman..since she entered Hogwarts. She was a secret confidant of a scared first year, the curious second year, the overwhelmed third year, the slackly fourth year, and the depressed fifth year. Now, in her sixth year, Kali seemed to be confident, finally, with not only herself, but also her powers. She was one of the strongest witches she had seen. Other than Hermoine Granger, she was the strongest student in the school. Not to mention the smartest. And although in Slytherin, Professor McGonagall almost wished that Kali had found herself earlier. There were a lot of students who could have benefited from her. She wasn't mean, or foul, as so many of the Slytherins. While she did have a nasty temper when provoked, she was usually a quiet, happy girl. And McGonagall knew that Kali had desperately wanted to be chosen in the Triwizard Tournament. Kali had accepted that Cedric Diggory had been chosen almost immediately. But when Harry Potter's name was drawn, she could see the hurt, the rejection, in the young woman's eyes.  
  
Kali was sitting, catching up in her work. She helped the Slytherin beside her. And although it seemed that boy was ungrateful, Kali just smiled back at him, saying, "You're Welcome."  
  
Yes, Kali was an interesting young woman. 


	7. DeathEaters

Severus watched as Kali threw her bag down on the chair with a groan. "Long day?"  
  
She nodded. "Not to mention I'll be up have the night, due to the amount of homework I still have to do. I swear, Binns love marking homework parchments." Sarcasm was dripping in her voice.  
  
He snorted. "It's not like he has a life or anything." She laughed at that. It was good to see her laugh.  
  
"How's the burning?" he asked.  
  
"Still there." She replied absentmindedly. She was digging through her bags for a blank piece of parchment for her Herbology homework. "Hey, what do you know about belldones?"  
  
"Used in what? Herbology, or Potions?" He stopped sipping his tea.  
  
"Herbology."  
  
"Historical, or uses?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Severus rose, and went to his bookshelf. It was a present from his father when he got a teaching job. The old man believed that Severus wanted to teach the purebloods of all the houses, so they would join Voldemort one day. How little his father knew. He took the teaching job to be near Albus, to be safe from the followers.  
  
The bookcase was huge, with 5 rows each easily 2 meters wide and ½ a meter in height. It held every book he owned, and had received in his 13 year teaching career, and still had room for more. It was mahogany, with crown moulding, and intricate detailing along the fronts.  
  
Finding the book he needed, he glided over to Kali and gave it to her. "This is the history and uses for Belldones, as well as a few others you should learn about this year. Keep it until you don't need it anymore for school." She nodded. "Anything else I can help you with?"  
  
She sat for a moment, looking almost puzzled by the question. Then, taking a big breath, she asked bluntly "Why did you join the DeathEaters in the first place."  
  
He was shocked by the question, but didn't show it. Oddly enough, he was pretty much prepared for it. "I joined right after I graduated from Hogwarts. All the people I knew from Slytherin were joining, and my father was a supporter. It seemed like the right thing to do. The decision made everyone happy. Everyone but me."  
  
"When did you start spying?" came the next question.  
  
"About 5 months after I joined, I realised it wasn't what I was looking for. Although I believe wizardry should be kept to purebloods, I have to acknowledge that a few of the brightest witches and wizards in this school are muggle-born or half bloods. I came to Dumbledore one evening, and told him everything. Then, I realised I wanted to spy."  
  
"What did you do on raids?" her blue eyes were fearful, but calm at the same time. He didn't want to remember this part. Flashbacks of raids hit him. He still had nightmares about them. He took a dreamless sleeping potion to help him at nights. He was dependent on that potion. "I did things on raids that you couldn't even begin to fathom. I did things that no human being, muggle or wizard, should ever do to another." He shuttered.  
  
"Like what?" She gulped. "I want to understand why my father was feared so much."  
  
He closed his eyes. The pain was becoming unbearable. He didn't want to remember, but he was. Images from various raids flew in front of his closed eyes. Blood, tears, sweat, pain, curses, screams of terror, or fear, or realisation, cries for lost loved ones, of losing oneself, or fear of death all wrung in his ears as if he were standing right beside his victims. "What didn't we do?" His voice was horse. "We killed, we raped, we tortured for the fun of it. A few DeathEaters made it a habit to take infants from mothers and throw them up in the air, throwing the Avada Kedavra at it while the mothers screamed. Some made it a habit of taking an eye, or ear, or even a whole limb from a living person, and then burying it near the meeting place. There were fast raids, where we all combined our powers and performed one big Avada Kedavra curse on a building. There were long, drawn out raids, were victims would be lined up and one by one killed off. There was lots of crying, lots of begging, pledging their support to Voldemort at the last moment, as if it would save them. We were ruthless, acting on the orders of our Dark Lord."  
  
She was silent. Severus met her gaze, then turned away, ashamed. "I did not like it at all. Dumbledore even taught me simpler charms, just to make it seem as if I killed someone, when I just knocked them unconscious. Once you were born, about a year after I joined, I tried to stay with you when raids happened. I couldn't stand it anymore, but the Opposition needed the information I gathered to help those being attacked, et cetera. I went to meetings. I looked after you. I was high up in the circle." He looked at the clock. He noticed it was growing late.  
  
"Sev." Kali started, but Severus interrupted her.  
  
"No more questions. Not tonight. It's bedtime. Get in there. Do your homework on the weekend." He rose, and staggered to his room. He reached for his dresser, where the little vile of dreamless sleep potion was kept. He swallowed it all back. He couldn't afford to wake with a raid nightmare while Kali was here. 


	8. Night Time Stroll

Severus was in a horrible mood. It was the middle of the night, and he had heard noises from his office.  
  
Almost as if someone was in there, rattling about. He thought it was Peeves. Getting out of his bed, he stalked out of his chambers still wearing his nightshirt. Going down the corridor, he went out into the staircases.  
  
"Filch? What's going on here?"  
  
Filch stopped and walking and turned. "It's Peeves, Professor. He threw this egg down the stairs."  
  
Severus climbed up the stairs. "Peeves? But Peeves couldn't get into my office."  
  
"This egg was in your office, Professor?" Filch asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course not." Severus snapped. "I heard banging and wailing-"  
  
"Yes, Professor, that was the egg-"  
  
"-I was coming to investigate-"  
  
"-Peeves threw it, Professor-"  
  
"-and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar. Somebody has been searching it!"  
  
"But Peeves couldn't-"  
  
"I know he couldn't Filch!" He snapped. This man was one of his least favourite at the school. "I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break! I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch."  
  
The two argued for a moment, stopping when they heard Mad-Eye Moody approaching. "Pyjama party, is it?"  
  
Filch offered information, "Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor. Peeves the poltergeist, throwing things around as usual- and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off-"  
  
"Shut up!" Severus hissed at the caretaker. But the damage was done.  
  
"Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?" Moody inquired.  
  
"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody, as you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself." Severus' voice was low and dangerous.  
  
Moody spoke some more, finally hitting a sore subject. ".. spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"  
  
He was talking about the Dark Mark. Severus grabbed his left forearm. The damn Auror was watching him too closely. What if he discovered who Kali was?  
  
The trio of men departed the staircase finally, and Severus went back to his chambers. He still knew something wasn't right, but he dare not take the chance and investigate tonight. For all he knew, Moody could have been in there again, doing a surprise search in the middle of the night. Stranger things have happened.  
  
  
  
"Professor? The bell rang. Are we dismissed?" Severus shook his head. "Pardon?" He noticed the whole class, sitting in their seats, were silent. All eyes were upon him at the front.  
  
Kali spoke again, "The bell rang, sir. Can we leave?"  
  
He nodded, dismissing them. That damn Moody was on his mind again. That man, although it was just job, was keeping too close of an eye on Severus. If he discovered who Kali was, he'd surely try to destroy her.  
  
"Sev, are you ok? You were preoccupied the entire class. What's wrong?"  
  
Kali stood in front of him. Concern was evident in all her features. Her clear blue eyes seem to gaze into his very soul. He knew he couldn't lie to her. "No, I'm not ok. Professor Moody is on my mind. He's keeping an extremely close watch on me, and I'm afraid he might discover out who you are." He was tired.  
  
All he wanted to do was to go to bed. "You should head to Charms, or Flitwick will have my hide."  
  
She nodded. As she left, he noticed that she was letting her hair grow again. She tried keeping it short for a while, but couldn't take it when she realised she couldn't pull it back. It was almost to the bottom of her shoulder blades now. Still a rich auburn colour, it had hints of blonde highlights in it, from the sun. She wasn't very tall, either. Only standing a mere 5 foot 3 inches, she just came to his shoulders when standing straight. She never wore high shoes either. She preferred to play on her height, making her seem even smaller then she was.  
  
He sighed, and started marking papers on his desk. 


	9. Moving Kali

The Dark Mark was now burning clearer than in the past 14 years, since Voldemort had died. Karkaroff had noticed it. He had even come to Severus about it. Moody was getting too close. Something was not right. Why was Voldemort gaining power? How could he return? Who could be working with him so closely that the Dark Lord was now calling his former followers?  
  
"Headmaster, Albus, I need Kali close to me. She needs to stay with me. Something is happening, and I don't know what. It's not right though." Severus paced around the Headmaster's office, aware that all the portraits of past Headmasters were looking at him, watching his every move. The phoenix, Fawkes, was sitting quietly on his perch, contemplating the situation. Dumbledore, however, was sitting in his desk chair, with a less than impressed look upon his face.  
  
"I cannot allow that, Severus." Taking a lemon drop, he continued. "She is a student. And regardless of the fact that you are like her father, she must stay in the Slytherin dorm. No one can harm her here at Hogwarts-"  
  
"-isn't that what you said when Black was loose looking for Mr. Potter? Didn't Black find his way into the Gryffindor rooms, almost murdering a student? In Potter's second year, a student was taken to the Chamber of Secrets, almost being killed. Voldemort was IN Hogwarts in Potter's first year, in Quirrell, and almost killed Potter, along with getting the Philosopher's stone. Many harms have befallen Hogwarts since Mr. Potter arrived here, Albus. I do NOT want Kali to be victim to such things. She is too valuable." Severus interrupted.  
  
"Severus please! I know how important Kali is to the Opposition. But she will not be staying with you!"  
  
"Perhaps," started Severus. "If we asked Miss Sommers what she would like. Her grades depend on how she feels, and if she feels safe, her grades will stay high." He needed to keep a closer eye on Kali. The Slytherin Common Room was not one place he wanted her to be.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to know that his Potions Master would not give up until Kali Sommers was out of the Slytherin dorms. "Severus, why are you insisting that the girl stays with you? There are other chambers she may have, for her own use. I believe that there is an empty chamber, even, in the teacher's hall. Perhaps, if she has that one, you shall feel better about the situation?" Offered the Headmaster.  
  
"I need her by me!"  
  
"No, Severus. I cannot allow a student to room with a teacher, no matter how much like family they might seem. Now, do you think Miss Sommers would like her rooms in the Slytherin colours, or perhaps she would like to choose her own."  
  
Severus knew that the topic had been closed. At least she would be out of the constant prying eyes of the Slytherins. And she would be closer to him.  
  
As he moved to leave, Dumbledore called behind him, "Please report to me if there are any changes, Severus."  
  
Severus bowed his head. "Yes Headmaster."  
  
  
  
A/N: a short chapter, I know. But adding the next bit onto this would have made it weird. 


	10. The Thrid Task

The third task was now upon the champions, and as much as Severus hated the boy, he hoped that Potter would win this last task. Diggory was such a nuisance. , such a dunderhead. He sat in the teacher's box, alongside McGonagall and Dumbledore. The Mark on his arm was outlines in burning red/orange, demanding his attention. He ignored it the best he could, but it wasn't easy.  
  
Kali, thankfully, had accepted her new rooms with ease. She seemed glad she was nearer to Severus. Her grades kept up, and she kept her appearances constant. She had confided in him, though, that the Mark on her heart was burning constantly, sometimes to the point that she didn't want to do anything but cry. The pain was excruciating, she had told him, with a feeling of a light fire spreading all over her body, slowly burning her with every move she made. She was scared. She had told him that she never remembered her father, and that she really had no desire to know him.  
  
Severus watched Kali in the crowd of Slytherins. It was amazing she was put in Slytherin. Other than being pureblood, and Voldemort's daughter, she didn't seem like the Slytherin type. She was caring towards her fellow students, listening to them, helping them. She tried to stop fights, rather than start them. Given, she didn't mind a feud or a prank with the Gryffindors every now and then, but she wouldn't think it up. She was more Gryffindor, to tell the truth, than Slytherin.  
  
The task had started with the blow of a whistle. They watched the Champions go up against Blast Ended Skrewts, Boggarts, a Sphinx, and other such obstacles in the maze. Potter reached the Cup first, with Diggory close behind. It seemed the two were arguing for a minute, then they both reached for the cup. Then they were gone.  
  
There were outcries of rage, shock, worry, and surprise. Where did the Hogwarts champions go? A handful of teachers rushed to the maze, while the rest, along with the head boy, head girl, and the prefects held the students back.  
  
"What iz ziz about, Dumblydore?" Madam Maxime asked.  
  
"I am at a loss for an explanation, my dear Madam." Came the Headmaster's reply.  
  
The cup, along with the boys, was gone. There was nothing to indicate where they had disappeared to, or when, perhaps even "if", the two would come back. The Task was called to a halt, and teachers roamed the grounds, trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"It must have been a port-key, Headmaster." Severus mumbled to the elder wizard. Albus nodded. Severus felt the Dark Mark on his forearm start to burn. Voldemort was calling his followers. Severus indicated to the Headmaster what was going on, and went in search of Kali.  
  
He found her, curled up in the fetal position on the bench, surrounded by shocked students.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded of a seventh year.  
  
"We were sitting, watching everything, when she suddenly let out a small scream, then curled up, clutching her heart, professor." The boy looked frightened.  
  
Severus gathered Kali up in his arms, and headed towards his chambers.  
  
Setting her down on his chesterfield, he tried to uncurl the ball she was in. "Kali, please. Relax a bit." His words were met by a shaking of her head. "I feel the burning as well. The Dark Lord has returned. I am sure of it. When Potter and Diggory have been located, we will discuss what we are to do about you and I with Headmaster Dumbledore. But for the time being, you must relax!" his usually even toned voice was sounding desperate, almost pleading. She wasn't relaxing. He couldn't get a potion into her, and casting a relaxing charm wouldn't be powerful enough to block out the pain of the burning. "Kali! Relax!"  
  
"No." a strange voice said. Severus soon realised that it had come from Kali. Her eyes had opened, and were glowing a strange reddish colour. She seemed to have a haze about her, casting an evil look to her.  
  
"Kali?" He murmured.  
  
"I must go see my Dark Lord." Her voice trailed off. It was deeper, huskier, than what she should sound like.  
  
"Kali, you must stay here."  
  
"No." was her reply. "I must go to my Dark Lord Voldemort. He is calling. I must answer." she rose from the couch, pushing Severus aside.  
  
"Resist it, Kali. Do not answer him!" Severus tried to hold her back, but she had gained strength and flung him back like he wasn't heavier than a feather.  
  
She broke into a dead run. She twisted and turned in the hallways, Severus trying to keep close behind her. She left the building, and ran towards the forest. Thankfully, no one had seen her enter. Severus followed her. He reached her just in time to see her apparate.  
  
The last thing he saw on her was a wicked smile. 


	11. The Truth

"She apparated?? Where?" McGonagall asked. She was confused. Why was Severus so worried? True, the girl hadn't passed her apparating test, but all the teacher's knew that Miss Sommers could Apparate. Not that any of them were ever worried, since you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"If I knew, Minerva, I would have followed her." Replied a weary Professor Snape. The truth was, though, he knew exactly where Kali had apparated to. Voldemort's meeting place. Somewhere he should be if he wanted to keep in the Dark Lord's favour. He should start thinking up a plausible excuse soon, or the Dark Lord will be angry.  
  
"Severus, what did she say before she fled?" Flitwick asked.  
  
Severus took a look at all the teachers. They were in Hagrid's Hut, all gathered around the fire. Some of the faculty had been early enough to grab chair, other's sat on the couch, some stood, and some even resorted to sitting on a table. Severus was standing, pacing in front of the fireplace. None of the staff knew that Kali was Voldemort's daughter. She had never even changed her last name back to Volde when she found out her true identity. There were only 3 in the school that knew - Dumbledore, Severus, and Kali herself.  
  
"She was mumbling incoherantly, Professor, jumping from one topic to the next." Came Severus' reply.  
  
"What were some of the topics?" asked Professor Sprout.  
  
He shook his head. They weren't gonna let him be! "Something about Herbology, magical creatures, writing stories, how she was going to miss her favourite toys from the orphanage. It was almost like she was in a fever." He lied.  
  
"Severus, may I speak to you alone?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the room.  
  
With a curt nod, the Potions Master followed the Headmaster out of the hut. He was led into the beginings of the Forbidden Forest, where they could be sure they would not be overheard.  
  
"Where did she go, Severus?"  
  
He sighed. "She went to Voldemort. He called her."  
  
"What were the events leading up to her apparation?"  
  
Severus' eyes went hard. "When Potter and Diggory disappeared, I went to find Kali. She was curled into a ball in a group of Slytherins. I carried her to my chambers. She, at first, wouldn't listen to me. Then, when I asked her to relax repeatedly, she said 'No' in a deep, husky voice. She opened her eyes, and they were glowing red. She uncurled, and a dark green haze fell upon her. She gained strength, for she pushed me across the room when I tried to restrain her. She acted like I weighed nothing. When she reached the door to the chamber, she opened it and broke into a dead run. I followed her to the forest, where the last thing I saw before she apparated was a wicked smile upon her features." Severus stared out the window.  
  
"What was her reaction to his calling her?"  
  
"She was in pain. Lots of pain." Severus stated. "The fire in her body that she felt in her third year was almost nothing to the pain she experienced this time. Although she did not speak, it was obvious. Her reaction was in line with what other DeathEaters feel the first time they are called. They're not used to the pain. The only difference was, their Marks are not on their hearts. Their burning sensation doesn't travel their entire bodies." Severus sat down in an oversized chair.  
  
"You know you should have gone with her." Albus finally said. Severus nodded. "Do you think she will return?"  
  
The Potions Master shrugged. "I don't know, Headmaster. The only reason I can see her staying is if Voldemort wants her there."  
  
The Headmaster sighed. "All we can do is wait then."  
  
***  
  
Back at the Quidditch pitch, it was chaos. Night had come, and everyone was still at the pitch when Harry Potter reappeared with the body of Cedric Diggory. That caused more chaos. While Dumbledore went to see the Diggory's, he had also seen Moody drag Potter into Hogwarts.  
  
Once Dumbledore had finished with the Diggory's, he went to Severus and McGonagall. "Potter was taken by Moody into the school."  
  
Soon, Severus, McGonagall and Dumbledore were off, almost running into the school towards Moody's office. They reached it just in time to see to see Moody reaching into his robes.  
  
"Mad, am I? We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him-and now- I conquer you!"  
  
Dumbledore raised his wand "Stupefy!" he roared.  
  
Potter turned to look at the group. He seemed almost terrified of Dumbledore at that moment finally realising how powerful the elderly man really was.  
  
The three teachers stepped into Moody's office. McGonagall went straight to Potter.  
  
"Come along, Potter," she whispered. "Come along...hospital wing..."  
  
"No." Said Dumbledore sharply. He proceeded to explain that he wanted Potter there so the boy would know what had been happening to him in the past school year.  
  
"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens, and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, and tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."  
  
Both of the teachers's nodded, and left. Severus hurried to his private stores. The strongest potion he had was the strongest potion there was, Veritaserum. Hurrying towards the kitchens, he ran into the dog and McGonagall. Nodding curtly, he entered the kitchens. He was greeted by several happy little house-elves. "Does sir want food? Drink?" one with bright green eyes asked.  
  
"No. I need Winky." Was all he told them. The elves looked disgusted, then pointed to the fire.  
  
"Is her there, sir." Came the little elf's reply.  
  
"I shall be needing her to come with me." The elf nodded, and went to get Winky.  
  
  
  
"Where is we going, sir?" the elf called Winky asked.  
  
"To see the Headmaster." The pair rounded the last corner, meeting up with McGonagall. Severus entered the doorway, stopping suddenly. "Crouch! Barty Crouch!" he exclaimed, peering at the unconscious body on the floor.  
  
The house-elf peered around his legs, and then flung herself on Crouch. "You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed master's son!"  
  
"He is simply stunned, Winky. Now, step aside please. Severus, do you have the Potion?" The Headmaster asked.  
  
Severus nodded, handing him the potion. He watched as Dumbledore administered the potion, and interrogate the man. Severus listened to confessions of how Crouch got out of Azkaban, of how he was controlled by his father once he was out, of how Crouch Senior put a powerful Memory Charm on Bertha Jorkins. Crouch told them of how Winky persuaded his father to let him go to the Quidditch world cup, then when he stole Harry Potter's wand. The list of confessions went on and on, revealing everything that had happened in the past year. Then, once talking about Voldemort, Crouch confessed, "He asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him. I was ready. It was my dream, my greatest ambition, to sever him, to prove myself to him. He told me he needed to me place a faithful servant at Hogwarts. A servant who would guide Harry Potter through the Triwizard Tournament without appearing to do so. A servant who would watch over Harry Potter. Ensure he reached the Triwizard Cup. Turn the Cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master. But first-"  
  
There were more confessions, or how Moody was captured, where Wormtail was, how he had killed his own father, and where the body was buried.  
  
Dumbledore said, "And tonight-"  
  
"I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner." Whispered Barty Crouch. "Turned it into a Portkey. My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honoured by him beyond the dreams of wizards."  
  
An insane smile lit Crouch's features, before his head drooped onto his shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. He asked McGonagall to 'stand guard', and then turned to Severus.  
  
"Severus please tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here. We need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time if he needs me."  
  
Severus nodded, then left. 


	12. Prior Incantatem

Her last vision was of Severus' shocked face as she apparated away.  
  
Her first new vision was of a church.  
  
'Odd.' Kali thought. 'I would have thought the Dark Lord would have a more evil looking meeting place.'  
  
Still in a trance like state, she found her feet carrying her towards the back of the little church. There she found the graveyard, Voldemort, a circle of DeathEaters, and Harry Potter  
  
She silently made her way into the circle. She noticed she was the only one without a mask on. Voldemort had turned towards the circle now, and was speaking to the DeathEaters.  
  
"Lucius, my slippery friend. I have been told that you have not renounced the old ways, still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius.your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay.. but might not your energies have been better directed towards finding and aiding your master?"  
  
He talked to a few other of the DeathEaters, making them feel guilty about not trying to find their master. Walking around the circle, he talked. When he came to the largest gap, he stopped.  
  
"And here we have six missing DeathEaters.. three dead in my service. One too cowardly to return.. he will pay, one, who I believe has left me for ever.he will be killed, of course..and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who had already re-entered my service. He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived tonight.."  
  
The circle looked at Potter.  
  
"But, there is still one.."Voldemort whispered, walking towards Kali. "My daughter has come to rejoin me, haven't you? You answered my call, my dear daughter."  
  
"Yes, father." She found herself replying.  
  
"Are you ready to join my Dark Circle, my daughter?" whispered the Dark Lord. "Yes, father." She responded.  
  
"Good...good.." Voldemort was pleased. "For 14 years I did not know where my daughter was. For 14 years I wondered how she was raised. She was obviously raised by those against me. It is up to us, my servants, to bring her over to where she belongs!"  
  
Voldemort snapped his fingers, and Kali's trance broke. She was herself again. Blue eyes, no green glow. She knew where she was, and right now, it was NOT where she wanted to be.  
  
'I am in the Dark Lord's circle. Harry Potter is here.' She thought. 'The Dark Lord wants me back. I can't..'  
  
"Now, now, dear daughter. I once put you into the care of a devoted follower. Now, to make sure you join us, I shall do the same thing again. Crouch will return to us shortly, and then, you will be in his care. He is my most loyal servant."  
  
He turned back to Potter. "Untie him, Wormtail." Whispered Voldemort. "And give him back his wand." Once standing, Voldemort asked Potter, "You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" After the boy's silence, Voldemort continued, "We bow to each other, Harry. Come, niceties must be observed.. Dumbledore would like you to show manners.. bow to death, Harry.." Kali watched as the Dark Lord, her father, manipulated the young boy, then put him under the Cruciatus curse. Then, to everyone's amazement, and Kali's joy, Potter was able to refuse the Dark Lord's "Imperio". This angered Voldemort, as well as amused him. Now, he aimed to kill the boy.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" was shouted by Voldemort, at the same time as "Expelliarmus!" was released by Potter. A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wants just as a jet of red light blasted from Potter's -they met mid air. Neither wizard let go of his wand although both were vibrating. Then both of the wizards were lifted from the ground, moving away from the tombs to an area of ground free of tombstones.  
  
Around her, DeathEaters were shouting for instructions. They were confused. They reformed the circle around Potter and their master. Just as some went to draw their wands...  
  
The golden thread connecting Potter and Voldemort's wands splintered. Though their wands remained connected by that golden thread, a thousand more offshoots arced high over the two, criss-crossing all around them, until the pair were enclosed in a golden, dome shaped web, as cage of light.  
  
"Do nothing!" Came the Dark Lord's orders.  
  
Kali watched as beads of light ran along the connection of the two wands. It manoeuvred over towards Potter, then shifted towards her father's. The bead touched his wand, and immediately screams of pain, then a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished. Then the torso of Cedric Diggory came out. It fixed its eyes on Potter, then moved off to the side. Kali watched as an old man appeared out of the wand, the Bertha Jorkins, and then...Potter's parents.  
  
Kali inhaled sharply. Potter pulled away from the connection and ran. He dodged DeathEaters, and called the Triwizard Cup towards him. Holding onto Diggory's wrist, the pair disappeared, going back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Fools! Idiots!" Voldemort screamed at the group. "How could you let him get away!" He pointed his wand at a random cloaked figure, and screamed "Crucio!" He did this with a few of them, then stopped. He called off the curse, leaving them twitching on the floor. "I want that boy!"  
  
"Master.." One of the DeathEaters started. Voldemort whirled around, rage on his features. "Master, the boy went back to Hogwarts. Crouch is there."  
  
Voldemort stared at the cloaked man. "You are right, Lucius...Crouch will finish the job...even if he dies in the process..." 


	13. Parting

'What a stupid man.' Thought Severus, as he followed Fudge and McGonagall into the Hospital Wing.  
  
The three burst into the room, startling Mrs. Weasley whom was sitting by Potter's bed.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded.  
  
"He's not here. This is a hospital wing, Minister, don't you think you'd do better to - " she was cut off when Dumbledore came sweeping into the room.  
  
Severus watched as McGonagall, full of fury, told the Headmaster what had happened.  
  
Fudge had heard there was a former DeathEater in Hogwarts, and called a Dementor from Azkaban to be his personal guard. Once Fudge had entered Moody's office, though, the Dementor had swooped down on Crouch and had administered its fatal kiss.  
  
"By all accounts it's not loss!" blustered Fudge.  
  
The arguing went on, and finally, after becoming frustrated that no one was believing he saw Voldemort return, Potter burst out name of DeathEaters acquitted of crimes some 13 years prior. But Severus knew that not a single one of them had been under a mind-controlling curse or even renounced the Dark Lord. Fudge was refusing, still, to realise that Voldemort had returned. Severus was starting to loose his patience with the Minister.  
  
"He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be.."  
  
That was the last straw. Severus strode forwards, pushing past the Headmaster, pulling his left sleeve as he went. He stuck out his forearm to Fudge, who recoiled.  
  
"There. There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was, an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every DeathEater has the sign burnt into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing each other, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the mark of and DeathEater, we were to Disapparate, and Appareate, instantly, at his side. This Mark ha s been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's, too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow DeathEater's to be sure of a welcome back into the fold." Severus' voice was harsh. He did not want to admit what he once was, especially in front of Potter. But it had to be done. The Minister had to know that Lord Voldemort had returned.  
  
Fudge, after blundering a little more, left. Dumbledore sent staff members and Bill Weasley away on assignments, then told the big black dog to resume it's 'usual form'.  
  
Severus was furious. It was Sirius Black. The boy who had tried to murder him in school. What was he doing here, alive? Wasn't he trying to kill Potter?  
  
Dumbledore spoke to the two men, for each hated each other with a passion, of how they were on the same side now.  
  
"Shake hands." Ordered Dumbledore.  
  
Slowly, the men crept towards each other. They grasped hands, and let go.  
  
"Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready.. if you are prepared.." Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"I am." Came Severus' curt reply. He left the room.  
  
He had to go rejoin the Dark group.  
  
Severus glided wordlessly down the hall after Sirius. He now had to work with the man. They shook hands that there would be no open hostility between them. And as much as he hated Black, Severus was a man of his word when it came to Dumbledore.  
  
He entered his chamber, and changed his clothes. Grabbing his dusty mask from the top of his closet, he made his way out of Hogwarts again. This time, he headed for the Forbidden Forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Severus. You are late. Or are you even loyal?"  
  
The bluntness of Voldemort's question caught Severus off guard.  
  
"My Lord, I am your servant." Severus stuck with his usual greeting.  
  
"Had you had time enough to have a chat with Dumbledore? Or were you rushed to spy for me again? I assure you, nothing much has happened since the Potter boy has left. And I am sure he told you all there was to know." Voldemort's voice was husky and low. "I want you gone, Severus. You will not spy this time." The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Severus' chest. "Crucio!"  
  
Severus doubled over in pain. Fire ripped through his body. His limbs felt they were being ripped off. Muscle and flesh felt as if they were being torn from him. Feelings of being crushed, then burned, then crushed again came and went. His body wanted to scream from the pain, but his mind knew better.  
  
After a full minute, Voldemort removed the curse. "Away with you, Severus. You are not welcome here. You are lucky we do not kill you."  
  
"Master... I am sorry...please..." Severus managed to croak out. "I come to see Kali.. to see that she made it here alright. I could not come sooner, for fear Dumbledore caught on to me. I want to spy for you, master!"  
  
"Spy for me? Why should I trust you, Severus." Voldemort was leery.  
  
"Because. Dumbledore trusts me... he will let me know all the opposition's secrets.. their plans... I can tell you then... master... please..."  
  
"It is a good theory, Severus. Do not worry. Kali is safe. She will be in the care of Crouch soon enough. He will conform her to our ways."  
  
"Crouch is dead, master." Severus whispered. "A Dementor administered its fatal kiss when brought near him."  
  
"Dead?" Voldemort said softly. "My most loyal servant is dead already." He looked to Kali. "We will have to find you another guardian, my daughter."  
  
"Yes, father." Came the girl's reply.  
  
Severus looked to Kali. She looked normal again. Their eyes met. He knew she did not want to be there. "Lucius!" Malfoy came forward. "My daughter is in your care. If you do not turn her over to our side, you will be killed." Voldemort told him.  
  
"Yes, master." Was Lucius' response.  
  
"Master! My Lord! Please, let me care for her!" Severus pleaded.  
  
"No. You cannot be trusted yet. Loyal followers, go back to your homes now. Until we meet again!" Voldemort called out. The DeathEaters bowed to their master. Lucius Malfoy grabbed Kali's arm, and dragged her away. Severus could only watch as Kali's blue eyes pleaded until the last second, when Malfoy apparated them both to his home.  
  
She was gone again. 


	14. The Malfoy House

"Say hello to your new home."  
  
Kali looked at her surroundings. What was a graveyard had turned into a lavishly furnished living room, full of dark colours and heavy drapes.  
  
"I do not plan on staying here." Kali replied.  
  
Lucius laughed. "You might not plan, my dear, but this is where you will live for the summer. I, unfortunately, must send you back to Hogwarts for your last year. But, don't worry, I will keep a close watch on you until then." He started towards the grand staircase. "This way, Daughter of Voldemort."  
  
Kali followed him, out of interest mostly. She was shown the washrooms, the showers, various bedrooms, a study and a room Lucius told her she must never enter.  
  
"If I find you have entered this room, Daughter of Voldemort, I will kill you myself." Was his warning.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. My father would murder you!" Kali retorted.  
  
"Keep in mind, my dear, your father never wanted a female child. It will be of no concern to him if you perish." Her shocked face held during Lucius' pause. "It is my job to show you the right way, the way of power. How that is done is up to me. Your father gave me free rein. If I feel that you are more of a liability than an asset, the Dark Lord will respect my judgement, and there will be no ill effects of your demise." She numbly followed Malfoy around the rest of his home. "Breakfast is at 8:00. Lunch is served at 12:00. Dinner is nightly, at 6:00, except on Thursdays, when it is at 5:00. If you need nourishment at other times, you must go into town and buy food. And since you are not to leave my house, let alone the property, unless I personally accompany you, buying food will not be an issue." He showed her to her room. "This is yours for the summer, and any time you stay here. If you are to leave this room, it must be checked by me. There is a pot of powder by the fireplace. Throw a bit into the fire, say my name, and then speak your message. If I do not wish you out of this room, it shall not be. Punishment for not obeying these rules will result in a range of things, from a good thrashing to a night in the dungeons. Speaking of which, you should see the dungeons..."  
  
She was lead down the grand staircase again, through the main hall, through the dining room, to a little door on the far wall. Opening it, Lucius grabbed his wand and said "Lumos!". Light glowed from the end of his wand, lighting the way down the satires. "Follow me." He spoke. They walked down a twisting flight of staires, and through another door.  
  
The sights that greeted Kali were horrendous. The smells that assaulted her nose were worse. It was dark, poorly lit by a few remaining torches. There were cells, with iron bars. In these cells there were only a hard wooden bench, and the dirt on the ground. There were chains and handcuffs sprouting from the walls. There were boards with ropes. Everything had a cake of dirt spattered on it. The smells were of blood, of dirt, of sweat, of death, all of which were stale, as if they had been lingering in this place for centuries. Satisfied that Kali did not want to end up here, Lucius led her back upstairs. Leaving her in her room, he said "I trust none of the rules will be disobeyed?" as he left the room.  
  
"Malfoy! I have a question."  
  
He turned to his Dark Lord's daughter. "What is it?"  
  
"Where is Draco to stay?"  
  
"Ah yes, my son. His rooms are next to yours. Where your fireplace is, on the other side of the wall is where Draco's fireplace is. He should be home shortly. I shall leave now, to prepare for my son. You shall meet my wife at dinner." With that, he left her alone in her room.  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed, shock finally overcoming her. She started to sniffle, then cry. Her status as the Dark Lord's daughter meant nothing. It could not save her from a savage beating. It could not save her from death. Had Severus been wrong, all these years, treating her like she was special? Maybe he was hoping to retain the Dark Lord's favour, by caring for her so well. Nothing in her years would have prepared her for her virtual confinement at the Malfoy home. Having to ask to leave her rooms was an outrage! Why keep her confined in here? She needed to walk outdoors, to feel the air on her face. The laid down on her bed, and shortly feel into a sleep.  
  
  
  
"Miss, it is dinner."  
  
Someone was calling her from sleep. She didn't want to wake up.  
  
Now someone was shaking her. "Miss, Master will get mad if you do not show up for dinner."  
  
"What? Where am I? Who are you?" she mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"It is dinner. You need to be in the dining room. You are in the Malfoy household, in your bedroom, miss. And I am the Malfoy's new house-elf, Kneezy. I was just bought yesterday's, Miss. Please, come to dinner!" The little elf kept shaking her, trying to make her rise.  
  
"Not hungry. Tell your Master I do not want food right now. Ask him if food can be brought to my chambers for when I am hungry." She replied, snuggling back under her covers.  
  
The little elf made a worried sound, then retreated from the room.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a loud knock, then the door was thrown open. "Get up you ungrateful little brat!" Kali jumped up. Lucius stood in the doorway, a look of murder on his face. "It is dinner, NOW. If you cannot eat, now, then you do not eat at all. But whether you eat or not, you will come down to the table. You must meet the other members of the family. And after I have finished dinner, you will receive punishment for your disobedience." He whirled around, and stormed to the dining room, Kali right behind him.  
  
  
  
She lie in bed again, this time in too much pain to sleep. Lucius had used "Crucio" on her after he had eaten. Pain had radiated from the core of her body to her very fingertips and toes. Her body had felt like it was on fire. She had felt it hard to breath. Her nerves screamed and burned. Her brain had trouble processing all the pain she was enduring.  
  
But none of the was half as bad as what Malfoy had cackled while this was happening. Tales from her childhood, how her father had reacted at her birth. How he had killed her mother, how Voldemort never even took part in raising her.  
  
She cried at that now. The words cut deep, to her very soul. So her father didn't love her. She knew that. But hearing it from someone she didn't even know, versus hearing it from someone like Severus, made it seem more agonising, more painful, and more real. When Severus had told her, she absorbed it, but didn't care, because Severus would comfort her and care for her. She had always had someone caring for her. But here, alone, in the Malfoy house, she had no one to comfort her, no one to cry on. The words were real, full of venom, and there was no one to ease the blow of them.  
  
She cried softly, afraid of Draco hearing her. The little blond boy had stood by and watched his father torture Kali, laughing as she withering in pain on the floor. The look on the boy's face was bordering pleasure when his father finally stopped and called the curse off. He had followed her up the stairs as Kneezy half dragged her to her room.  
  
Staring at the wall, she drifted off into sleep, her body still twitching in the after affects of the curse. 


	15. Planning

He watched as Kali apparated away.  
  
"Do not fret, so, Severus. She will be near you next school year." Came a whisper.  
  
"But Master, Malfoy will undoubtedly abuse your daughter. He might even go so far as to kill her."  
  
Severus knew that he had to get Kali out of Malfoy's hands.  
  
"If she dies, then she dies." Came the response.  
  
Severus turned around. "Is there anything else that you need me for tonight, my Lord?"  
  
Absentmindedly, Voldemort replied, "No, Severus. And the rest of you may leave as well. I will call you, my family, when I need you again."  
  
Severus, once at Hogwarts, flew straight up to Dumbledore.  
  
"So, Lucius Malfoy now has possession of Kali Sommers?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Severus confirmed.  
  
"There is really nothing we can do, Professor Snape. You know that. All we can do is just hope that Malfoy does not harm her to greatly." The Headmaster said, sipping his tea.  
  
  
  
Severus could not settle with his employer's passiveness. He had to do something.  
  
"I'll go pay Malfoy a visit..." he muttered to himself in his chambers. His owl cocked it head. "Just a DeathEater visit. Wait! Young Malfoy forgot his Potions book in class...I could return it.." The owl gave a hoot. "What is it Ciaran?" He looked at his owl. The bird had been with him since he started teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
Ciaran looked at Severus, dark eyes giving off an eerie glow. Ciaran was a Sooty Owl, originally from Australia. His mother, who wanted him to keep in contact, had gifted Severus with the bird. His mother, though, wouldn't have Severus using a plain old Barn Owl, or a Snowy Owl. A Barn Owl was too common, and a Snowy Owl didn't fit her son at all. His mother had searched all over the world for the right owl, and finally, in the deep rainforests of Australia, she found the perfect Sooty Owl for him. Ciaran was a sooty black Owl with very large, dark eyes set in a round face, a sharp, dirty brown beak, and claws of the same colouring. His feathers were primarily black, but were speckled with white dots. The bird's underside was a greyish colour, as was his face. He was a beautiful bird, although somewhat bad tempered when he wasn't given his treats for doing a good job. Ciaran had quickly adapted to England, but Severus still transformed a closet in his chambers into a dark, damp place for the bird. It, after all, was the closest thing to a friend he had had in the past few years.  
  
"Well? What is it Ciaran?" Severus asked again. He watched as the bird fluttered from the open closet to the chair Severus was standing by. He hooted again, this time holding out his leg. "No, I do not think I should give Malfoy warning that I am coming. I do not mind a guestroom that was not prepared in time. As long as I can see what Malfoy is doing to the girl." The owl put it's leg back down. Severus resumed his pacing. "Now...when should I do this? Perhaps when the Headmaster takes his trip up to London...yes...perfect...then he cannot stop me..."  
  
He muttered on into the night, with no one but a faithful bird listening.  
  
  
  
"Have a good trip Albus!" called McGonagall  
  
"I shall, Minerva." Came the reply.  
  
The entire staff who had stayed had turned out to wish Albus Dumbledore a safe and good journey to London. The Headmaster had opted to travel by coach to Hogsmead, where he would then travel by apparation to The Minister of Magic's apartments in London.  
  
"Severus, my dear boy, try to do something to take your mind off Miss Sommers. It does not do good to dwell on things that you cannot change readily." Dumbledore whispered to the younger wizard. "Yes, Headmaster. I shall try." Was Severus' response.  
  
Nodding, the elder wizard got into the coach. Severus watched until it was out of sight, then whisked off to his chambers.  
  
"Robes..Clothes..Toiletries...Shoes..." he made a mental check of everything he had packed. "Potions books.. Draco's Book..yes..I seem to have everything." He allowed himself to sit down for a moment or two. Ciaran fluttered into the main room. He hooted softly. "Yes, of course you can come." After one final look around, he left his chambers, Ciaran flying silently behind him. 


	16. The Malfoy's

"Severus! What an unexpected surprise..." was Lucius Malfoy's greeting. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"I had been travelling this summer, and realised your son had left his Potions book in my classroom. I am simply here to return it to him. Then I shall be on my way." Severus replied. He knew full well that Lucius, no matter how much he detested his guest, Lucius would insist he stay a night or two, to be a good host.  
  
"Oh no, old friend. You must stay a night or two, to rest up."  
  
'Good old predicable Lucius. Your father brought you up well...' Severus thought. "If you insist, Lucius."  
  
Severus entered the home. It was still as grand as it had ever been. A grand staircase was the main show of the entrance hall, with cherry oak banisters and black carpets. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, with at least 25 candles in it, lighting the room. The floor, a dark grey tile, was hard and cool beneath their feet. Pictures of the Malfoy family, going back generations, adorned the walls. "I see you have kept this place well." The Potions Master observed.  
  
"I try, Severus." He started walking up the stairs. "Kneezy!" he called. "Get a guestroom ready for Professor Snape." Bowing, a house-elf disappeared to get her masters wishes in order. "Now, Severus, where are you planning to go this summer?" was the question posed as Severus walked with his old schoolmate.  
  
"Just around. I need to visit family again, and perhaps go to Rome."  
  
"Ah, yes. And how are your parents?" came the polite inquiry.  
  
"Fine. They sent me an Owl at Christmas asking when I would visit." He, in reality, hated his family. Idle chitchat was exchanged until they reached Severus' chambers.  
  
"Where is Kali, Lucius. I would have thought she would be following you around, so you could keep an eye on her."  
  
Lucius laughed. "Oh no! That little brat is kept in her rooms unless I need her, or it's a mealtime. I don't think she's seen sunlight for at least 3 weeks now. Now, I'll see you at dinner, Professor Snape." He turned and left.  
  
  
  
"Was your journey here pleasant, Professor?" Malfoy Senior asked. It was dinnertime, and they were seated around a long table covered in a forest green tablecloth. There were 5 of them, with Lucius at one end of the table, and Severus at the other. Malfoy's wife sat to Lucius' right and Draco to his left. Kali sat on Severus' right, next to Draco.  
  
"Yes, it was. Very uneventful." Severus said between bites of ham.  
  
Dinner passed with more idle chitchat between Severus and Lucius, an occasional comment from Lucius' wife slipping in. Draco was silent, for once, sneaking glances at Kali. The girl's eyes never left her plate of food, even when she was done.  
  
"Kali, have Kneezy escort you back to your room. Perhaps you will get off easy tonight..." Lucius said, a slight hint of malice in his voice.  
  
That's when Severus made his move. "Perhaps, if you will allow, I shall escort Miss Sommers back to her chambers, Lucius." With the elder Malfoy's curt nod, Severus rose, and went beside Kali. Once out of hearing range of the dining room, he pulled her aside and looked into her eyes.  
  
Those eyes once held love, caring, understanding, compassion, and joy. Now, as he stared into them, all he could see was self-pity, sadness, fear, anger and a childlike innocence that had been broken. She was hurting, and he knew it. Her hair, once rich auburn was now lacklustre, dull, uncombed and matted. Her skin was pale and sallow, and she looked as if she had lost at least 10 pounds in the 3 weeks she had been here.  
  
"What is going on?" He croaked. The sight of her hurt him.  
  
The response he got was a vigorous shake of her head. She started to head for her chambers, and he followed.  
  
Once inside and the door closed, she turned those sad, hurting eyes towards him again. "They use an Unforgivable Curse on me. Nightly. Sometimes for longer periods of time than others. I'm not allowed out of my room unless Mr. Malfoy says so, and if I am to leave, he accompanies me." Her eyes became pleading. "Help me, Sev. Get me out of here."  
  
"I cannot Kali." he replied. "To go against the Dark Lord's wishes means certain death. I can try to stay here a few more days, but I cannot wear out my welcome. I will be gone within the week. I needed to see how you were. The Headmaster has forbidden me, as well, to intervene."  
  
The disappointment in her eyes was heartbreaking. Realisation crossed her face, as she knew that she would have to spend the remaining 5 weeks with the Malfoy's. She stared to cry. At first, if we a few tears trickling down her face. Then it broke into full sobs. Severus rushed to her side, unsure of what to do. She had never cried in front of him before. Gently encircling her in his arms, it startled him when she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "You have to take me away from here..." she sobbed.  
  
"I cannot, Kali. And no one regrets that more than I."  
  
She removed her face from his shoulder. Looking him straight in the eye, she said,  
  
"I regret it more. I'm the one who has to live with it." 


	17. Letters

Kali's words haunted him for the next few days he stayed at the Malfoy house. He only saw her now at mealtimes and the occasional outings with Lucius. Her eyes were downcast, and she always looked like she had been recently crying. She never looked him directly in the eye when she raised her head to speak. Severus was now greeted as "Professor Snape", in stead of "Sev".  
  
"It's a shame you have to go, Professor Snape." Lucius said with fake friendly tones.  
  
"I have a full summer ahead of me. Draco, Kali, I shall see you next school year." He turned to the young lady who stood in the back of the group, head down and quiet. Moving towards her, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Hold on, Kali."  
  
She turned her head, and looked into his eyes. Full of pain and anguish, a single tear slid down her cheek, and then she put her head back down.  
  
He grabbed his things and headed out. Apparating back at Hogwarts, he went straight to his chambers, with his owl right behind him.  
  
"Ciaran, I need you to take a letter to the Headmaster in London for me." The bird hooted.  
  
Severus wrote explaining how he went to see the Malfoys, and the state that Kali was in.  
  
'We have to do something, Headmaster. We cannot just leave her in their care. I cannot remove her, for the Dark Lord will kill me for going against his orders. But something must be done. S. Snape'  
  
"Wait for a reply. Only then, come back to me. Understand?" Ciaran hooted once, then left. Severus sat in a upholstered chair and just relaxed. He picked up a book on the side table, and began to read. The hours dragged on, and he grew drowsy, but he was determined to stay awake until his owl came with a reply.  
  
Around 3 in the morning, Ciaran finally came back with a response. Severus took the note, feeding the owl a treat, and read:  
  
  
  
Severus,  
  
I asked you NOT to go to the Malfoys. Please do not disobey me again. The opposition had a plan, but cannot carry it through now. Is Miss Sommers that bad? Perhaps Malfoy is trying to make her feel unloved..a proven method in making someone depressed and uncaring. We will have to wait and see. Perhaps you may keep up your guise and stop in on the way back from your "busy summer". Keep Me Informed. Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Severus sat down, and taking a sip from his redcurrant rum and thought. Perhaps he could make another stop in at the Malfoy's, just before school started, maybe personally delivering the students Hogwarts letters to them... 


	18. The Malfoy's II

**** Hey guys..is anyone but DragonGirl reading this? I'm getting, like, no reviews anymore. If you're out there, review and lemme know...please...c'mon..be nice..I'll give you a cookie? No...well..how about another chapter? Please be kind! Read and Review! ****  
  
  
  
"Nobody loves you..no one cares about you..all you're good for is nothing..you're useless...Only the weak cry.you must be weak..stop those tears, girl!"  
  
She felt a strike across her face. She fell to the floor, raising the hand to feel her face. There would be a bruise, no doubt. There was always some form of remnant of these nights.  
  
At least once a week Lucius Malfoy would physically abuse her and use the 'Crucio' on her. Nightly he would yell degrading and hurtful things at her, lowering her self-esteem and hurting her emotionally. She was starting to believe all the words he said. No one did love her. Severus didn't. He didn't take her away from here. He didn't even try.He was afraid that the Dark Lord would hurt him. He cared more about himself than he did about her. All those years of believing that he cared for her she was just being naïve. He was trying to save his own ass from Voldemort, since the Dark Lord would surely hurt him if he ever found out that his own daughter, the one that was to be evil, was raised by Voldemort-fearing, loving, caring witches who moulded her into a kind and caring young woman.  
  
'At least Severus didn't corrupt her before Voldemort came back,' she thought. 'At least I know he still had to pay with his own pain from the Dark Lord for not making me evil. He got what he deserved..'  
  
  
  
"Kali! Get down here now, you useless little git!" No matter how fast she moved, it was never fast enough for Lucius. As she stopped, catching her breath from running to him, walked towards her, placing his face inches from her.  
  
"You are too slow!" he growled. She swallowed hard. She knew what would come next. And she was right. A blow from a closed fist hit her left cheekbone. She'd have a black eye by the next morning, no doubt.  
  
'You deserve every bruise you have.' She thought. 'You are too slow.'  
  
She noticed that there were visitors in the entrance hal l. "Go introduce yourself as Kali, the summer guest at this house, and a friend of Draco's." Lucius hissed at her. She practically ran towards the group. Oh, how she had grown to hate strangers. The only people she had seen in 5 weeks had been Draco and Lucius, and neither brought her good things. Draco had even started beating her under his father's guidance. His 'Crucio' wasn't very powerful yet, but with each passing session, the power behind the curse grew. She could feel it. He soon could cause her great pain, instead of the numbness she now felt with his attempts.  
  
"Good day sirs, madams. I am Kali, a friend of Mr. Draco Malfoy, and the Malfoy's summer guest at this residence." She said. She knew it sounded rehearsed, and it was. But it was exactly what Lucius had told her to say, so she would say it.  
  
"Oh." Was the general response to her introduction.  
  
She was forced to spend the evening interacting with these people. They were boring, only talking about business and politics. Their voices droned on, making her sleepy. But she sat there, because Lucius had said she had too. She knew that if she asked to leave, she might not make it to the morning. So she sat with these people, who eventually turned their attention to her.  
  
"Tell me, girl, where did you get that bruise on your right cheek?" Asked a particularly plump woman in dark violet robes.  
  
"She ran into a pole." Lucius explained. The look her gave Kali was one that she knew well; 'Talk, and you will be punished.' Not that she would talk. 5 weeks of only interacting with 2 people, both who beat her, did not further your social skills. In fact, they reversed them. She half expected the strangers, colleagues of Lucius', to start inflicting pain on her at any moment now...  
  
Oh, how she hated people of any kind.  
  
  
  
"Professor Snape...What are you doing here?" questioned Draco Malfoy as he held his house's front door open.  
  
"I am on my way back from my summer, and the Headmaster asked me to deliver your Hogwarts letters to you and Kali. Where is your father, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Come in, Professor. I'll find my father for you." Draco left the room, giving Severus a second glance. His ice blue eyes looked the Professor up and down, trying to judge whether his Potions teacher was telling the truth.  
  
Severus stood, yet again, in the entrance of the Malfoy home. House-elves busied themselves by dusting the pottery and pictures, trying to be discreet. As he put down his bags, the littlest house-elf came forward, took his bags, and struggled to drag them up the huge staircase and to the guestroom. He assumed, then, that Lucius would invite him to stay the night again. He wandered around the hall, studying various pictures and artefacts.  
  
While he was looking at a particularly ugly piece of Roman Era Wizard pottery beside the entrance to the dining room, when Lucius walked in.  
  
"Severus.What are you doing here?" the elder Malfoy said, echoing the words of the younger.  
  
"I was on my way back to Hogwarts, Lucius, and the Headmaster asked me to deliver Draco and Kali's Hogwarts letters for this year." He handed Draco's letter to Lucius. "Where is Kali. I will give hers to her myself."  
  
"She is currently.not available. I think she might be sleeping.I will give it to her." The elder Malfoy stuttered.  
  
"I would like to see her Lucius. None of the DeathEaters have seen her all summer. Some are growing worried. Let me see her, to relieve some of the fears." Severus' voice wasn't asking, it was ordering. Lucius stared at the other wizard. Severus matched him in powers, and in knowledge of the Dark Arts, Severus having taught most of what Lucius knows to him. There was no way Lucius could stop Severus from seeing the girl is that was what he wanted.  
  
Severus knew he was being sized up. He knew, though, that anything Lucius knew of the Dark Arts would be what he himself had taught the other man back when they were in school. And Severus still had a few bits of knowledge that he had held back from the other man.  
  
"As you wish, Professor. She is in her room. Would you like me to call her, or would you like to go to her?" Lucius finally asked after a minute or two of silence.  
  
"Bring her here." He responded.  
  
Lucius, nodding, motioned for a house elf to come to him. "Go, bring the girl down here. Make sure she's presentable." The elf, nodding wide-eyed, quickly went to do his master's bidding.  
  
When the elf returned, he held the hand of what looked to be an almost terrified child. Kali, still only 5 foot 3 inches, was as pale as a ghost, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, wearing baggy jeans and a T-shirt, and recoiling from Lucius as much as possible without moving from her feet. But the things that grabbed Severus' attention the most were the bruises. One adorned her right cheek; another adorned her left eye. There were black, blue and yellow bruises scattered across every piece of skin showing, and Severus was sure there were bruises on the parts covered by clothing too.  
  
"Have you been beating this girl Lucius?" Severus practically screamed, is voice slightly cracking.  
  
"She is disobedient and is slow to react. She must be punished. This is my household, and this is my punishment. The Dark Lord gave me complete ruling over how to treat the girl." Came the response. Severus wanted to strangle the other wizard. He wanted to rip the man's heart out ('If he has one' thought Severus) and tear it to shreds with his bare hands. He wanted Lucius to feel the pain that he had inflicted on Kali.  
  
"I see." Was all he could say. Kali didn't even look at him. Her eyes never left her feet, staring at her running shoes. Severus approached the girl, noticing her slight, but constant, trembling. "This is for you, Kali. It is your Hogwarts letter. Let us go to your room and see what you need." He finished. Everyone in the room knew that this, like the last one, was not a request. It was an order. Kali nodded solemnly, and started towards her chambers, Severus close behind her. 


	19. The End Of Summer

"What's going on?" Severus was almost livid. He barely held his anger under control. Kali never looked up from the ground.  
  
"I asked you a question, Miss Sommers." He tried again.  
  
"My name is Kali Volde." She whispered.  
  
"Fine. Kali Volde, what is going on?" He asked again.  
  
"I am disobedient, and slow to react to Mr. Malfoy's commands." Came her response.  
  
He stared at her. He knew things were bad, but he never knew that she would grow so submissive.  
  
Severus stormed out her room, leaving Kali standing there alone. He found Lucius heading towards his own chambers.  
  
"Why must you keep her subdued?" He said, voice hinting of rage.  
  
"She must know her place." Responded the other wizard.  
  
"She is the Dark Lord's daughter! She is, I know for a fact, more powerful than you could ever be! You could be teaching her the Dark Arts instead of causing her harm!" Severus was having trouble keeping his fury down.  
  
"Voldemort gave me complete control over her learning."  
  
"Yes! Learning! She has learned nothing of value this summer, except to fear everyone and everything. She could have learned the Dark Arts, or you could have taught her how Voldemort changed the wizarding world. You could have brought her to understand and join willing with the DeathEaters and her father. Now she acts like nothing more than a scared child." Severus had successfully backed Malfoy into a wall.  
  
"I was to turn her from the muggle loving, Voldemort hating girl you had turned her into! She has rage inside!" Lucius shot back.  
  
"Rage at you, Lucius, not at the Muggles or at the Dark Lord. Her anger is directed at you and your son. She has not learned the value of the Dark Arts. She knows not how to use them. She is timid, and afraid of people. How can she successfully take over Voldemort's place, or even be of use to him, if she cannot stand friends, let alone strangers?"  
  
Lucius had no response to this. The blond wizard stared at Severus with hate in his eyes. Severus glared back, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's.  
  
"I did what I thought needed to be done." Malfoy finally said. "To beat her into submission is not what Voldemort put her in your care for. He wanted her turned over to join us. Do you not remember what he had said, Lucius? He told you that if you did not turn her over to join us, than you would be killed." Lucius blanched, remembering those words. "If I am not mistaken, next meeting you might just leave your wife a widow, and your son without a father. You must think quick, Malfoy, or your life will be forfeit." Severus glided away from the other man, heading towards the guest chambers.  
  
  
  
Kali sat on her bed once her Potions Master left her. There was nothing her could do to help her. Any damage had already been done, and she now was what Malfoy had turned her into. Deep down she knew that she hardly deserved the punishment she had received. But those thoughts never surfaced anymore. All she could hear in her mind were the taunts and insults of Lucius Malfoy and his son. Those words were constantly on her mind, never letting her think a kind thought. She felt horrible, and it showed in her appearance. And Kali knew that. She hardly cared about her personal appearance anymore. She showered, but didn't do any makeup, and, if she thought hard about it, she might run a hairbrush through her hair. No matter what she did she got in trouble for it. So she thought 'Why bother trying to look presentable, when no one cares about me anyway?'  
  
She stared at the wall. Voices could be heard outside in the hall. They were muffled, but she knew they were Snape and Malfoy's voices. 'Oh Sev.. You can't save me now.' She thought.  
  
She was dreading the first day back at Hogwarts, but at the same time she was anticipating it. To be away from Lucius Malfoy for that long... That had been her dream for the entire summer. Draco would still be there, but he was manageable. He couldn't do any harm to her with Headmaster Dumbledore there.  
  
But the student body was there. All those people. There was no way she could avoid them all, at the same time. She would have to run into them all. And since she was liked, people would seek her out. She didn't know what her reaction would be to those her would be nice to her, to those who wanted to be near her. But judging by the last time she had to interact with people, she would feel fear with a slight mixture of anger. She hated all people.  
  
  
  
Severus only stayed for one night, feigning that he had to get back to prepare for the term ahead.  
  
"I shall see the students when they return to Hogwarts. As for you, Lucius, at the next meeting." Severus said with a slight incline of his head towards the other man. "And see this year that Draco has a full stock of ingredients. He will not have such ready access to mine anymore." With that last statement, Severus turned and headed towards a wooded area just off the Malfoy property.  
  
It took him only a few minutes to apparate to Hogsmeade. The walk from the quaint, little town to Hogwarts took him longer thought. He was ready for a long hot bath and a glass of redcurrant rum once he reached his chambers. But first he had to check in the Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"She is submissive to Malfoy, Albus. She shies away from every one, even if she knows they will not hurt her in any way. I could barely get a sentence out of her when I spoke with her. She will not be the same girl Hogwarts has come to know in the past 6 years." Severus ended. He had explained the entire situation to Dumbledore, who sat silently eating his Lemon Drops and listening attentively.  
  
"She has been scarred then, you think Severus? Is she in danger of harming the students?" Came the first question.  
  
"No. From what I have seen, she will not act out against someone. But I have not seen her provoked by anyone but the Malfoys. She will not strike against the hand that already hurts her. She is more quiet and keeps to herself if given the chance."  
  
"If provoked, does she know enough to harm a student?" came the second question.  
  
"Any Seventh year student knows enough to harm another. It's what we teach them in Defence against the Dark Arts."  
  
"What does she know of the Dark Arts?" Dumbledore asked a third question.  
  
"Malfoy, I am certain, has taught her nothing. She knows what her Professors here have taught her." Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"But this is all from observations at the Malfoy home, where she knows how the people are and what they will do." Dumbledore stated. Severus nodded. "So, in speculation, she could lash out at anyone here that comes near enough to her for her to feel threatened. Then again, she could become completely anti-social, hiding in her dormitory unless it is meal or class time." Another nod came from Severus. Dumbledore sighed, sitting back in his chair. "And then there is the middle aspect. She could become her old self again in the comfortable surroundings she has come to know and expect at Hogwarts, interacting with her old friends."  
  
"There is only close to a week before school resumes. Shall we just wait until then to find out what happens?" Asked Severus.  
  
The Headmaster nodded. "I think we will have to." 


	20. Beginning of 7th Year

The last few days of summer flew by. Teachers returned from their summer destinations in various moods, and everyone started preparing for the upcoming year.  
  
None of them, however, knew of Kali's plight. Severus, while creating a base of curriculum, always had her on his mind. He had informed the Headmaster that Kali was now answering to her given name of Volde, and did not acknowledge 'Sommers' anymore. This change was brought up at a staff meeting the day before school started.  
  
"Who is Kali Volde? A new seventh year student?" asked Flitwick.  
  
"The girl is Kali Sommers. Over the summer, she has changed her name back to the name she received at birth." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Why, Albus?" McGonagall questioned.  
  
"Because she decided to only answer to her given name. She found out who her birth father was." Came the simple explanation. The Headmaster then changed the subject.  
  
"Professor Sprout, it says her you would like to teach..."  
  
Severus watched the expressions of his colleagues. Some seemed to wish to continue with the subject. Others, while seeming interested, moved onto the next topic. Only a few seem to not care at all about the girl's name change.  
  
"Professor Snape?" The address brought his attention back to the meeting. "It says here you need some pretty powerful potion ingredients for the seventh years. Why is that?"  
  
"Due to the rising of Voldemort, I thought it would be prudent to teach then some potions that could be used in a confrontation with a Dark witch or wizard. A few of these potions include these ingredients that I cannot buy in Diagon Alley. I know Professor Sprout would have a plant or two growing, considering they are interesting plants for any herbologist." Severus responded. The slight nod from Dumbledore moved the topic on again.  
  
  
  
The first day of school had arrived. Severus hated it. His class was always filled with more students who didn't care about potions. The class didn't have wand waving therefore it wasn't interesting. The professor was mean, and demanded perfection, so it wasn't a favourite class. The professor didn't hand out candy at Halloween, or didn't let them have fun the last day before Christmas, therefore it wasn't worth paying attention to the rest of the year.  
  
He watched the students file into the Great Hall. A few crowded in the walkways, catching up with friends from opposite houses. The rest just went to their respective tables, talking amongst their own house. Slytherin table was always the first full, with mutterings from its members, snide glances at the other house tables.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle as always, flanked Draco Malfoy as he entered the Great Hall. He took a look around, and his eyes stopped on Severus. A smug looked was on the adolescent's face as he headed towards Slytherin table.  
  
Severus kept a watch for Kali. She was almost the last to enter the Hall, and successfully avoided any social contact while making her way to her spot. Her head stayed down, staring at her shoes. Although she had her Hogwarts uniform on, successfully avoided any social contact while making her way to her spot. Her head stayed down, staring at her shoes. Although she had her Hogwarts uniform on, hair was still messy, looking like it had not been brushed in a few days. She sat at the very far end of the table, not talking to anyone throughout the entire meal.  
  
Severus caught Dumbledore's eye near the end of the meal. A nod of understanding came from the elder man. He knew that Kali would be a handful for the first few weeks, no matter which course of action she would follow regarding to interacting with others.  
  
  
  
The weeks went by quickly. Severus taught class after class, marked paper after paper, and growled at every student not in Slytherin house. He was worried as well. Voldemort hadn't called him for a while. Of course, there were no other DeathEaters around to check if they had been called or not, and outside of classes he couldn't find Kali. It was frustrating him, and thoughts that Voldemort knew he would be spying again crossed his mind.  
  
The first month of school had passed, and it was now Halloween eve. There was a dance he was supposed to attend and chaperone tonight. All the teachers were encouraged to go and have a good time. But Severus wouldn't be going to the dinner and dance. Voldemort had called him. The mark burned brightly, stinging his arm as he clenched it under his sleeve. He had told Dumbledore that he would be absent when he realised that the pain he was experiencing during the last class of the day was his mark burning, and the elder wizard had just wished him a safe journey. So now Severus was heading towards the dark forest, DeathEater mask in one hand and the other was on his mark. He entered the forest expecting to maybe run into a small animal or something. What met him instead, though, completely shocked him.  
  
"Kali?"  
  
The small girl turned her wide eyes towards him. They met his, and he could see that she was as surprised as she was. The rest of her body turned around, and they both stood straight as a board, staring at each other.  
  
"He's called you this time?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Has he had meeting before tonight?"  
  
It was Kali's turn to nod. "One every two or three weeks since the night of the 3rd task."  
  
"Did you go to all of them?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No, Professor. Mr. Malfoy never brought me during the summer."  
  
He nodded absentmindedly. "You seem less scared than you did during the summer."  
  
She shook her head 'no' again. "You haven't hurt me." She looked off to the side. "The Dark Lord grows impatient." With that, she apparated away.  
  
After she vanished, Severus sighed and followed her. The world melted away in front of him to reveal a new scene of a little cottage by a lake.  
  
"Not exactly the place you'd go looking for the Dark Lord... At least it doesn't have a picket fence." Severus mumbled. Putting his mast on, he headed towards the front entrance.  
  
After a few minutes of standing around, Voldemort finally made an appearance. They covered a few topics, picked a new spot to start terrorising, and Voldemort inquired about a few spots where DeathEaters worked, and what the news was surrounding him and the attacks.  
  
Then Voldemort turned his attention to Malfoy. "My daughter is joining us tonight. What have you taught her over the summer? Come here, Kali."  
  
Kali stepped towards Voldemort, but kept her distance still. She was visibly nervous, and scared. Her eyes darted from one masked face to another, trying to figure out who was who.  
  
Malfoy began. "Well, my lord, over the summer.."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: Not my best chapter. But I needed to put this in. And I'm stuck too. Voldemort is supposed to kill Malfoy now, since Malfoy screwed up. Should I kill Malfoy? *Let the voting begin! * Oh, btw, Read and Review please (( 


	21. Lucius Malfoy

"Sir, who should tell Draco Malfoy about his father?" McGonagall asked the Headmaster. "The boy should know that his father is not the same man."  
  
Shaking his head, Albus Dumbledore turned to Severus. "What exactly happened?"  
  
Severus gave an exasperated sigh. "When the Dark Lord asked him what he had taught Miss Volde over the summer, he explained why she was reserved and skittish. Voldemort turned angry, Malfoy stuttered to get an explanation out, and Voldemort put him under the Cruciatus Curse. The Dark Lord was angry, and kept Malfoy in an extreme sense of the curse for around 10 minutes. Once Voldemort removed the curse, Malfoy lay there silently. It wasn't until the end of the meeting, 3 hours later, that we realised that Malfoy had severe nerve damage and could not move under his own power. It was about 45 minutes later that a few other DeathEaters and I realised that his mind was going as well. Malfoy was mentioning things that happened in his childhood, carrying on nonsense ramblings. Headmaster, not only can Malfoy not move much, he is insane. His son must know."  
  
"I know Severus." Replied Dumbledore. Then he sat and thought. The two Professors in the room glanced at each other, and remained silent. They knew that their employer would reach a decision on his own. "Minerva, would you mind leaving the room. I must speak with Professor Snape alone." Nodding, McGonagall got up and left. Turning to face Severus, the Headmaster sighed. "You must be the one to tell the young Malfoy, and relay news of this to Narcissa. I will tell those at the Ministry who need to know, as well Arthur Weasley. And Severus, let the boy know soon."  
  
Severus nodded. "Yes Headmaster." He got up and left the elderly wizard's office. He started thinking that he should let Kali know as well. She would most likely be relieved with this news.  
  
It only took him a few minutes to reach the Slytherin Common Room, but it took him a while longer to find the two people he needed. And then, once he found those people, it took him even longer to get them to come with him. He had to drag Draco by the elbow, while keeping a spell on Kali to get them to be within each other's eyesight. But it all worked, and Severus sat the pair down in his office.  
  
"Miss Volde, Mr. Malfoy, I have some interesting news for the both of you." He began. "Lucius Malfoy, your father Draco, is currently locked down in the Hospital Wing for insanity and lack of ability to move." He held up a hand when Draco tried to speak. "He was put under the Cruciatus Curse for too long, and his nerves were damaged. Madam Pomfrey is still unsure as to whether he will recover or not. And Mr. Malfoy, you are lucky Madam Pomfrey's morality is stronger than her feelings, or she would have left your father to never recover. But that is not all. He is also insane, due to the overwhelming pain he had experienced. In the end, Mr. Malfoy, your father is most likely never going to be more intelligent than that fool Longbottom." He looked at the stunned adolescents in front of him. Draco's face registered shock, disbelief, resentment, but also understanding. Kali's face, on the other hand, had looks of pure delight, but looking into her eyes Severus discovered the hidden feeling of malice. This alarmed the Potions Master. He made it a mental note to talk with the young woman later in private.  
  
"You may go see him, if you wish, Malfoy." He watched as the boy nodded, then left the room.  
  
Kali had made a motion to leave, but he halted that with one word. "Sit!" he ordered. The girl instantly fell back into her seat with unladylike grace.  
  
He looked her up and down, judging her. The old Kali, the one he knew, would not wish any ill will on Malfoy. She would be concerned of the man's health, even try to comfort Draco. But this Kali, the one he did not know, was unpredictable. The summer with the Malfoy's had changed her. She was a little more outgoing than she had been the first week back. She interacted with a few people, mostly Hufflepuff's, and could be seen in the library in the late evenings. The 2 months since she left her summer prison had been good to her, and good for her. But she still was testy, getting riled up over the smallest thing, getting angry for the slightest remark. She threw herself into her studies, acing almost every test given to her. She had become particularly brilliant in the Dark Arts, often correcting the current professor on counter charms or curses in class. She was by no means the same outspoken and spirited girl she was, but on the other side she hadn't turned into a Voldemort supporter.  
  
"What are your thoughts on Lucius Malfoy's condition?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"It is.. unfortunate for the Malfoy family." She replied carefully.  
  
He nodded slightly. "That does not tell me, Miss Volde, about your feelings." He said in a low voice.  
  
"I feel sorry that Draco will no longer have a father." She replied, shrugging. "May I leave, Severus? I have homework, some of which is Potions."  
  
He nodded, waving her out. Once she left, he sat down, and started to grade first year papers, his thoughts only occasionally drifting back to what she had said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus hated the monthly staff meetings. The entire staff crammed into the staff room, with quills and parchments for note taking, with their bags and their proposals for additions to their original curriculum. There were the same topics discussed over and over again, like what students were having problems, what subjects were getting ignored by students, and...  
  
"Are there any students whose powers are above the normal range?" The Headmaster asked.  
  
"Ah, yesth, Headmasthter, there isth one I have noticed in my classthesth.." the current DADA professor lisped out. Professor Caolan Quinlan was a blundering fool, in Severus' opinion. He was tall and slender, often seeming as if he didn't know what to do with his limbs. With his extreme Irish accent on top of his lisp, it's a wonder that the students even understood the man.  
  
"Yes, Caolan?" prompted Albus  
  
"Well.. there isth that Kali Volde girl. Sthhe stheemsth very powerful. Sthhe can already do a very powerful Reversthe Cursthe, and very few stheventh yearsth I've stheen can even do the beginningsth of one." Quinlan explained  
  
"A Reverse Curse? I've never even heard of a seventh year starting to practice it..." "I didn't know we taught that here..." "Was that on the curriculum sheet?" "What's a Reverse Curse?" were the general mumblings around the staff room now.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. The room grew silent. "The Reverse Curse was *not * on the curriculum. Profession Quinlan was *not * teaching the students it. The Curse is designed to fire back any first Curse thrown at you. It can reverse even the most powerful and deadly spells, including the Avada Kedavra Curse. The user of the Reverse Curse must be incredibly powerful his or herself, since any witch or wizard would throw all of their power into their advancing Curse. Most schools do not teach it, because the students, even in their last year, are not powerful enough for it. Most grown witches and wizards who have reached their full potential cannot do it. It takes someone like myself, Voldemort," he watched was his staff cringed at the name. "Or a group of wizards to pull of the Reverse Curse. To have a seventh year student to be able to do the curse, even a little, shows great potential."  
  
Severus surveyed the room. A few teachers looked shocked, some scared, and some still were confused. He didn't know himself that Kali could do the beginnings of the curse. It was a complex spell, and the incantations were difficult to pronounce. If she could do that spell.. she could do any number of the Dark Arts curses... including..  
  
"Headmaster! Where is Malfoy being kept?" he asked, alarming the entire room.  
  
"Lucius? He is in the private room in the Hospital Wing. Why, Severus?"  
  
"When was the last time someone spoke to him?" asked Severus. Dumbledore looked completely puzzled. "I would assume," he said. "The last time Madam Pomfrey checked in on him and he wasn't sleeping."  
  
Severus got up and started towards the door of the staff room. He had a sinking feeling that Malfoy was not as well as everyone thought.  
  
"Where are you going, Professor Snape?" Flitwick called.  
  
"Hospital Wing." Severus snapped at him. Then he broke almost into a full run, making his way to the Hospital Wing. Students jumped to the sides of the hallways trying to get out of his way. He burst into the Hospital Wing, scaring Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Professor Snape! What on Earth is the matter?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Where is Malfoy?" he blurted out.  
  
He was met by a confused look. "In the private room. Why?"  
  
He shook his head while going to the private room. Opening to door, he saw Malfoy lying on the bed, appearing to be asleep. But when Severus got over to the body, he realised that Lucius Malfoy had been killed.  
  
"Professor Snape! What is wrong!?" demanded an impatient Madam Pomfrey. "He's dead, Poppy."  
  
The mediwitch and Severus both turned around to see Albus Dumbledore in the doorway. Severus nodded, confirming what the elder man had said.  
  
"And I think I know who did it, Headmaster." The Potions Master offered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "As do I, Severus. As do I."  
  
  
  
Read and Review Please! 


	22. After The Fact

"Why, Miss Volde, did you kill Mr. Malfoy?" asked the Headmaster.  
  
Kali was sitting across from him, and beside Severus, in the Headmaster's office. Her back was board straight, and her eyes were wide. Handing, which were in her lap, were restless. She was twisting them, fiddling her fingers and twiddling her thumbs. Other than her hands, she sat completely still. But worry was written all over her face. She knew she was in trouble.  
  
"Miss Volde?" prompted Dumbledore.  
  
"I had to... He wanted him dead... He hurt me.. I had to..." She wasn't making any sense.  
  
"Who wanted Malfoy dead?" Severus asked. "The Dark Lord?" This was met with a nod from the girl. "But why didn't Voldemort do it himself?"  
  
Kali shrugged. "He told me to kill him. I had to. I needed to. He would hurt me again."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy was unable to move, Kali. He couldn't have hurt you." Dumbledore said in soft tones.  
  
"I had to kill him!" she screamed. "He told me to kill him! I couldn't disobey him!"  
  
The two men sat in silence after this out bust. The young woman was so frustrated. She was sure that she had done the right thing. She was positive in what she was saying.  
  
"I had to..." she trailed off, and then started crying, softly at first, then it turned into racking sobs. "I'm sorry Headmaster... I had to.."  
  
Albus moved towards the girl and put his arms around her. "Go back to your dorm, please, Miss Volde. Professor Snape and I will figure out what needs to be done."  
  
With a slow nod, Kali moved towards the door of the room. Before she stepped into the stair well, she turned to the two men and told them, "Sometimes I can hear him, in my mind, in the middle of the night when no one is making any noise and I'm sitting up awake after a bad dream. I hear his thoughts, his plans. He doesn't seem to know that I can hear him. He thinks he's thinking to himself, when really, he's thinking to me too. He wanted to kill Mr. Malfoy, but didn't want to loose a trusted DeathEater. So I did it for him. He never liked Mr. Malfoy, but only wanted to keep him to do his work." Then she entered the stair well. Severus watched her leave, then turned to his employer.  
  
"What are we to do about this, Headmaster? Will she be tried and sent to Azkaban? Or can we plead insanity? Because to me, she sounded pretty insane right now."  
  
  
  
"I know, my dear boy. But for right now, if no one knows Lucius is missing, I think we should just keep it quiet. I shall have to keep a constant eye on her. Each professor must walk her to and from each of her classes, and she must be accompanied everywhere she goes, by a full witch or wizard. We cannot leave her unattended. It is obvious, as you said, she is not well with her mind. She has become, overnight, quite dangerous to those around her." A deep sigh came from the elderly man. "I will tell the staff what they need to know."  
  
Severus, nodding, told Dumbledore, "I will go talk to Kali some more. Maybe she will confide more in me if we talk alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Finding Kali was becoming more and more difficult. She had taken to hiding in the oddest places, like dark corners of the Library and underneath stairwells. She was usually just reading, or writing on some scrap of parchment, so Severus knew she wouldn't do any harm. Severus often had a game of hide and seek going on with the girl, and he was getting sick of it.  
  
"Miss Volde, would you stay a moment?" he asked her one day after class. She came up to his desk, and he said, "Why do you hide in dark areas?"  
  
"No one can see me. No one can judge me. If they don't know I'm there, they can't say I did wrong things. They won't keep me in their thoughts if they can't see me. They don't think of what they can't see if their minds are on other things." Came her simple reply.  
  
"No one knows that you killed Lucius Malfoy thought. How can they judge you for that, if they do not know about it?"  
  
Kali started playing with his black feather quill. "It's other things. Sometimes I do silly things and they know about them. Sometimes, one or two of the girls I share my dorm with will be awake when I hear him. They know that I hear things they don't hear."  
  
"Kali, I need to know. If given the chance, would you join Voldemort and his followers?"  
  
Kali looked at him, blue eyes growing thoughtful. She cocked her head to one side, and some of her hair fell into her face. She gave a sort of half smile, crinkling her eyes a little, and said, "I don't know, Professor. May I leave? I have to get to Divination." After he nodded, she left the room, picking up her bag as she walked by her desk.  
  
Severus sat back and sighed once he was alone. There hadn't been a meeting in a few weeks. If Voldemort stayed on schedule, another meeting would be just shortly, within the next week or so. Then he would have to tell the Dark Lord that his daughter had killed Malfoy. He only hoped that Voldemort wouldn't hurt Kali for doing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was right on schedule. The mark was burning his forearm. He woke from a dead sleep, having taken his nightly sleeping potion, from the burning on his arm. It was around 2:30 in the morning, and the moon still hung high in the night sky. He rolled out of bed, changed his clothes, grabbed his DeathEater robes and mask, and headed towards the Forbidden Forest. He knew he would have to wait for Kali.  
  
It took her about 5 minutes longer for her to reach the Forest than him. She looked startled, scared and out of breath.  
  
"What will I tell him?" she asked. "Should I let him know I hear him?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. That must remain a secret. But tell him Malfoy is dead. But only if he asks. He should already know, though. Tell him it was in a fit of anger for the way he treated you in the summer."  
  
They apparated to the meeting place, and Severus placed his DeathEater mask on. Together, they went towards the building . "There are so few not here this time. Where are Taylor, Doyle, Rowland, and Malfoy?"  
  
"Sir, Taylor, Doyle and Rowland are at the Ministry tonight. As they are working, it would be suspicious if they had time off if there was a raid." Explained a masked man.  
  
Voldemort circled his group of supporters. He stopped in front of his daughter. "Where is Malfoy, my daughter?" He asked.  
  
Kali blanched and swallowed. "Malfoy is dead, father."  
  
Voldemort looked at her with piercing eyes. "By whom?"  
  
Kali looked at the ground quickly, then back up to the Dark Lord. "I did it." She stammered, not focusing on his eyes, but rather his arm. "It was out of a fit of anger. I found out he was helpless, and I wanted to pay him back for the loving care he gave me over the summer." She found her dry sense of humour she had got from Voldemort please him.  
  
He kept his eyes on her, judging her, trying to see if that was the truth or not. Severus found himself holding his breath, hoping the dark wizard would believe Kali.  
  
After a minute or two of silence, Voldemort nodded, then moved away from her. Severus let out his breath, and gave a very slight nod to Kali.  
  
"Tonight we have a raid to do. We shall go to...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Kali. Just a few more steps." Severus coaxed. He was leading the shaken young woman to his quarters, for they were the closer than the Slytherin room was to the front of the school.  
  
She had witnessed her first raid tonight. Different DeathEaters reacted differently. Some were shaken, but enjoyed it. Some weren't affected at all by them. Kali, on the other hand, was devastated by what she had seen.  
  
It had been an attack on a muggle orphanage. Voldemort figured 'Why let the muggle children grow up?' The pack had been ruthless, killing every child and caregiver there. Kali hadn't participated, but she had watched everything, from Avery tossing the babies to Macnair lining crying children up and killing them one by one.  
  
"Lay down. I'm going to fix you a potion to help you relax." Severus made a motion to move away, but Kali held the sleeve of his robes.  
  
"Don't leave me." She whispered. Her eyes were focused on him. "Is that what you did, when you started?" His answer was a nod. "How could you stand it?"  
  
"I have always been able to remove my emotions from and DeathEater activity." He shrugged while mixing Kali's potion. "I don't know why though. Maybe because I know I had to go through with the raid in order to survive."  
  
Kali lay still on the couch. She didn't talk for what seemed to be ½ an hour. Severus continued to brew her potion. Then, turning her head slightly, she told him "I never want to see that again."  
  
"As long as you are the Dark Lord's daughter, and he is telling us what to do, you will have to. I could do a memory charm for that raid when we are done, if you would like. But other than that, you must, and will always, be there." Severus poured the potion in to a glass and handed it to her. Shaking her head like she had given up, she took the glass and poured back the contents. "You should be feeling tired soon. You may use my bed for the night, if you wish, or you may stay on the couch. The choice is yours."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like a nice, comfortable bed please." She replied yawning. He helped her to his bed, and then made his way to the couch. He poured himself a glass of red wine, and settled on the couch. He became deep in thought over Kali's reaction to tonight's events. She was definitely disturbed, and extremely torn about what she saw. It was clear she was angry with the Dark Lord afterwards, but no one at the meeting made a huge deal about that. But how angry would she become at him? Angry enough to switch sides?  
  
'First, Severus, you must find out what side she is on.' Said the little voice in his brain. It was true. She had never truly declared what side she was on. They had to figure out if she was sane and stable yet as well.  
  
He rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day for him. He could feel a headache starting behind his eyes, and his whole body felt as if it would give up on him any second. He put the wine down and, taking a glass of the potion for himself, he soon slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review! 


	23. A Challenge

Kali walked around the corner towards Professor Snape's dungeon classroom. Her mind was going a mile a minute, jumping from one topic to another. And in the very back of her mind, she could hear him..  
  
"Watch where you're going!" cried a blond blur. Kali soon realised that this blond was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry Draco. I didn't see you..." Kali muttered as she tried to move past him.  
  
"No, of course you didn't." he replied, his voice dripping with dark sarcasm. He stepped in her way, so she couldn't get by.  
  
"Move, please, Draco. I'm going to be late for classes. We have a test, and any seventh year knows they need all Professor Snape's classes to figure out what to do on it."  
  
Draco snickered. "Did you enjoy it?"  
  
Kali looked at him, puzzlement on her face. "What?"  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" Draco repeated.  
  
"Enjoy what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Volde." He spat.  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about. Now please move Draco." Kali tried to go around him, but he moved to block her.  
  
"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." His blue eyes squinted, then looked her up and down. "Did you enjoy killing my father." He received another puzzled look from Kali. "I would have. He treated you horribly during the summer." Now the younger wizard tried to act sympathetic towards her.  
  
"You enjoy hurting me as much as your father. I saw your face. I know what you felt. That kind of sick pleasure can not be faked. Now moved, Draco, before I call on Headmaster Dumbledore and have you in detention for impeding me on my way to classes."  
  
Draco stood in her way for another minute, then looked her straight in the eyes. "You will live to regret what you've done to my family." He whispered to her in a hoarse voice. Then he turned and glided away as silent as a cat on the hunt.  
  
Kali shivered, then almost ran to her class. She arrived just as Professor Snape was about to start. She received a questioning glance from her teacher as she found her seat, but he said nothing to her.  
  
Kali sat quickly, opened her notebook, and tried to pay attention. But Draco's words kept coming back to her. What exactly could he do to her? She was powerful enough to kill another human being. She could reverse any curse thrown at her. Draco was a half-trained boy, and arrogance often clouded his judgement and ability to react in a duel.  
  
"Miss Volde, I asked you a question."  
  
Kali looked up to see Professor Snape standing over her.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear the question." She replied.  
  
Her answer was met by a raised eyebrow and pursed lips, then he moved away, continuing his lecture.  
  
Kali shook her head, and forced herself to pay attention.  
  
  
  
She paced around the Common room of Slytherin house, staying close to the fire. A few weeks had passed since Draco's threat, and nothing had happened. She hadn't told anyone about it yet, because she figured nothing would happen. Draco wasn't brilliant, but he wasn't stupid either. He knew that trying anything on Hogwarts grounds would get him into far to much trouble for him to handle without his father there. He knew that without daddy here anymore, he would have to be more careful around those with a grudge.  
  
Kali sighed and reached for a handful of grapes. Popping one in her mouth, she sat down on the couch, staring into the fire.  
  
Students came in and out of the dorm for the rest of the evening, going to study, see friends from other houses, or even just to sneak more food off the house-elves. Kali half paid attention to the idle chatter between the various groups, picking up a sentence here or there. Nothing really of any interest though, until she heard,  
  
"I heard Draco's gonna challenge Kali the next time Voldemort calls them. You know he became a DeathEater, didn't you?"  
  
"No! When did this happen Crit?"  
  
"Last week I think, Jenna. At least, that's what Liz told me in Potions yesterday."  
  
"How did Liz find out? She hates Draco."  
  
"Liz heard it from Mel in fourth year. And we all know how close Mel and Draco are."  
  
"Oh! Did you hear the latest rumour about Mel and Draco..."  
  
The conversation dragged on to rumours and gossip, and Kali stopped listening. So, Draco wanted to challenge her, off Hogwarts ground, in front of his new DeathEater buddies.  
  
'What a fool.' she thought. Kali would catch the younger boy completely off guard, and be ready for him.  
  
"Wait a sec. Is that girl a DeathEater too?"  
  
Kali's attention was brought back to the chattering Jenna and Crit.  
  
"Who? Kali Volde? Gosh no! She's the Dark Lord's daughter!"  
  
"What?? No way!"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear? Draco went around telling people that a couple weeks ago. Sarreen told me that."  
  
"No way! How come she never told any of us?"  
  
"I don't know. She was raised by an orphanage, so maybe they just didn't tell her." "But she has to know... If she goes to those meetings."  
  
"Yeah. I head from Sarreen who heard from Liz that Draco said that Kali stayed at his house for the summer because the Dark Lord was unhappy with the way she turned out or something. I don't know what they did, but she's no where near what a the Dark Lord's daughter should be like."  
  
'That's a good thing.' Thought Kali. 'I really don't want to be like my father.'  
  
  
  
By the end of that week, Voldemort had called them again. This time, the meeting was kept within the little cottage.  
  
She arrived with Severus, as she always did now. She had told him what she had overheard in the common room a few days ago. He just nodded and sighed.  
  
"Draco may excel in potions," the wizard said. "But he's not too bright in common sense. It is unfortunate that he doesn't have his father to buy him out of things anymore."  
  
It was half way through the meeting before Draco spoke up. "My Lord," He addressed Voldemort. "If I may, I would like to challenge your daughter to a duel."  
  
Voldemort looked at Draco, his cold eyes looking the young boy up and down. "And why is this?"  
  
"She killed my father. I want a chance to avenge him."  
  
"It is up to her if she accepts." The Dark Lord replied after a pause. He turned to his daughter. "What is your reply?"  
  
"If Malfoy thinks it is what he needs, then I accept." She replied formally. She watched as a sly smile crossed Draco's face.  
  
The room quickly set up for the duel. The DeathEaters, leaving the two ample room in the centre created a circle.  
  
Draco and Kali circled, eyes never leaving their opponents. Finally, they stopped walking, got into position, bowed, and started.  
  
Draco was the first one to cast a spell. "Corporeus Congelo!" Kali easily dodged that one by simply moving out of the way. "Confundo!" Draco tried again.  
  
"Impedio!" Kali called, blocking the boy's spell.  
  
"Crucio!" Draco tried.  
  
"Retroago!" White light shot from Kali's wand, slowly at first, but it met up with Draco's spell in the middle of the circle. The gold from Draco's wand and Kali's white mixed into a pale yellow in the centre. The pair held their respective spells for a minute, then it was obvious that Kali's Reverse Curse was driving Draco's spell back. Draco looked panicked as his Cruciatus Curse was inching back to him. Finally, his spell came back to him, and Draco fell to the floor screaming in agony. Kali held the curse for only a short while, then slowly walked up to the fallen boy. She kneeled down to him, and said, "You are beaten. Do not attempt this again."  
  
Draco's blue eyes closed as he slowly lowered his head to the ground. As she moved away, those eyes opened again, and followed her to the edge of the room where the girl bowed to her father.  
  
If his eyes could burn by looking, Kali would be nothing more than a pile of ashes.  
  
  
  
Read and Review Please! 


	24. Sudden Change?

***** Sorry this chapter was so long coming. I kinda let it go for a while, since I was not sure of where to head with it. And the fact that I wasn't happy with it. I'll try to keep it up this time around ;) *****  
  
Kali knew that Draco would try to get her back, but she didn't care. News had hit the school like a wildfire, Slytherin students hearing from their parents that Kali had beaten Draco and rumours and gossip was spreading. People were congratulating Kali, staying away from Draco, taunting Draco, and some of the first years seemed scared silly of Kali now. But she didn't care. The elated feeling that beating that little blond child had given here was more than enough to deal with the strange side-glances she was receiving. The feeling didn't last long, though. Professor Snape saw to that.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Severus asked her one day. She had been sitting by the lake, enjoying the slow storm clouds moving in, when he spotted and confronted her.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore, Severus. I can do as I please. Besides, do you really think I would allow that little brat to take my pride or my place by my father's side? If I hadn't used the Reverse Curse, Draco might have beaten me, and I would no longer be in my father's favour. It is, I understand, vital to the resistance that I find out exactly what my father will be doing, and I can only have his complete trust is I am still in his favour. He can still choose that annoying, snivelling little blond brat to succeed him." Kali shrugged. Seemed like a good enough answer. It's not like she was enjoying this Death Eater stuff anyway.  
  
"Pardon?" Severus shook his head. He hadn't had a chance to approach her on the topic of loyalties yet. "Did you say you wanted to gather information for the resistance?"  
  
Kali looked at her professor, the man who she had looked up to for the past few years, in disbelief. "You don't know me at all, do you Severus?" She chuckled a little. "I'm certainly not for Voldemort."  
  
Her mood baffled him. She was silent and removed, shying away from any person wishing her company. Then she was shocked and introverted, keeping in her private chambers in the Slytherin dorms. She changed to tolerant, allowing others to talk to her and not snapping at them. And now she was happy. She was smiling, and chuckling. She was a different girl from the past few months.  
  
"Severus, what's wrong? You looked like your world was just thrown for a loop."  
  
He shook his head. "You're happy, smiling, and on our side." She nodded. "Yesterday you were down, barely tolerating the other students, and neither Dumbledore or I knew whether to trust you or not." This was met with another nod. "I am just a tad confused with this sudden change of events."  
  
A kind smile was thrown his way. "I'm just a little elated on having beaten Draco. He's still brooding about it, actually. I head a few of the Slytherin girls talking about him this morning. They say he's never been this quiet or this sullen before. He even steers clear of me in the halls now. It's like he doesn't really exists anymore for me, since I never see him." She looked at her watch. "It's almost dinner, Severus. I'm hungry, so I'm sorry, but I'm gonna go in for dinner now. Maybe, if you wanted, we could talk more after we eat?" He nodded, still a little stunned by this sudden change of events. "I'll show up at your chambers around 8?" Another nod came from the wizard.  
  
The young woman got up and left the baffled Professor to muddle through his thoughts.  
"The Dark Lord was pleasantly surprised, and pleased, by the defeat of Mr. Malfoy." Severus told Kali.  
  
"What did he tell you?" the witch pressed.  
  
"When I stayed after you all left, he confided in me. Something he hasn't done in a long time. He told me that you were truly following in his footsteps now, defeating your enemies by any means possible. He commented on how he was astounded that your powers, given your upbringing, were as advanced as they are. He takes pride in the fact that his offspring is coming along. He told me, though, he wishes you would take a more active part in raids, and said that I was to convince you to do so." Severus regarded the girl, no, woman, sitting across from him in his living room. "Kali, if I may, I would like to ask a question off the topic of your father."  
  
"Of course." She shrugged. "I really have nothing much to hide from you, anyway." Her blue eyes sparkled in the soft candlelight.  
  
"After you graduate, what were you planning on doing? What I mean is, you can't just stay here, for the sake of protection. You must take your place in the wizarding world." His cold, black eyes met her warm, blue ones.  
  
"I was hoping, Professor, that I could become your apprentice. That way I could stay here at Hogwarts, continue my Potions education, giving the illusion to Voldemort, if he is still around, that I am keeping an eye on your and Headmaster Dumbledore." She said simply.  
  
A smile almost crept on the Potions Master's face. "You've been thinking about this, I see." His accusation was met with a sly nod from his student. "And what if I, or the Headmaster, would have disapproved?"  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't have said no. He knows that if I'm not here at Hogwarts, Voldemort will want me constantly by his side, leaving me no time to report back in with him. In that situation, I may as well become a servant of Voldemort, since any information I gather will be gone to waste if not reported. And I figured you wouldn't say no, since you understand that I would have to go to Voldemort if I weren't here. And you're not the kind to let me gather information in a dangerous environment without you there. You can be incredibly overprotective of me, even though I have proven myself capable of handling myself numerous times. That, and the fact that you know I excel at Potions, and you won't let a talent in the art go to waste." A wink and sly smile followed that statement.  
  
This time, he allowed himself the leisure of a smile. The elfin-like student sitting in the oversized chair was more cunning than he thought. "That, Kali, was the single most logical statement I have ever heard from a student. Now that you have your life, my mind, and the beginnings of the Headmaster's thinking figured out, it's time for bed. Are you to retire here for the night, or shall I escort you to the Slytherin dorms?" She pretended to think. "Well, I do believe the last time I spent the night I had that incredibly comfortable bed. I think I just might steal it again. That is, if you don't mind sleeping on the couch again."  
  
"By all means." He watched as the girl almost skipped this his bedchamber. He settled down with a small draught of sleeping potion, and thought of all this girl had just told him, and what he told her, and of her sudden, and startling, change of moods. Before he fell into a dreamless sleep, all he had figured out what the obvious. Kali was a complex woman. 


	25. Reasoning

"As far as I can tell, Headmaster, she is completely on our side of this mess. Although, I fail to understand why. She has yet to give me a reason as to her choice." Severus Snape said, as he sipped his morning tea. He had seem to Kali's waking and preparing for the day, and then met with the Dumbledore for a private breakfast.  
  
"I don't think we should pressure her into telling us, Severus. If she wants to share her reasoning, that will be fine. Perhaps in a light conversation one of us could bring it up, but I do not believe asking her directly will bring good. She still seems to harbour a little shyness and social anxiety. She has opened up to you, and we do not want her to regress." Reasoned Dumbledore.  
  
Severus nodded, but said nothing. He had actually planned on asking her the logic behind her decision tonight, over a private dinner in his chambers. She seemed to open up when around only him. He still, even after talking with his employer, planned on doing this.  
  
"Please excuse me, Headmaster. I must prepare for my classes." And with that, Severus departed the office.  
  
He was walking by Minerva's class thinking about the day ahead, and how Kali would have double Potions this afternoon, when the female professor burst out of her room, and confronted him.  
  
"What is up, Severus, with Miss Volde? She has been talking in class, like she used to. She is more vocal than she has been all year, she is smiling, laughing, and came to talk to me after class yesterday about learning to become and Animagus, to spy, she tells me." The elder witch whispered.  
  
"Miss Volde, Professor, has decided she is with us." He told her, after a quick look around to make sure no one was listening. "She wishes to gain intelligence for us, and if she can do that being an Animagus, then please help her. Although she is privy to a lot of information being the Dark Lord's daughter, she does not hear all she could." He looked Minerva straight in the eye, then passed her and continued on to his dungeons.  
He droned on, teaching a class that didn't want to learn. The same set of Slytherin/Gryffindor students he had tried to teach for the past 7 years. Kali wanted to learn, oh yes, but she was well beyond anything that she could learn in a standard classroom. He knew she spent the class time doodling in her books, or writing notes, stories, poems or songs. Occasionally she gave a hint or two to an answer to an impromptu question to a friend, but nothing much came out of her.  
  
And he didn't blame her. Out of his years at Hogwarts so far, this was the most uninterested class he had had yet. They were noisy, disrespectful, and just plan annoying. He didn't even know why he bothered anymore. 'I guess I just have to maintain that evil * I never give up * personality.' He thought.  
  
So he talked, and wrote notes, and glared at students for a full double class. Days where he had them make potions were an absolute mess, literally. There were times when swelling solution was hanging from the ceiling to fall on the next class. Certain students made it a habit to keep a bit of poisonous concoctions on the bottom of the desks. So the poor first years, who of course hadn't learned to never let your knees touch the underside of a potions desk, ended up with huge rashes and vomiting in front of their classmates. Finally, after what seemed to be a few lifetimes, the bell rang, and the class departed. A knowing nod came from Kali, reaffirming that dinner would be a quiet affair between them tonight. A slight nod of his head gave his acknowledgement.  
  
He sat and just revealed in the silence for a few minutes. Soon, the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff 5th years would be barrelling in, and there would be no quiet anymore.  
"So, when Professor Binns floats up to Kelly, taps her on her shoulder, she shutters, right? Well, then he passes his hand right through her head, and she bolts up, eyes wide open. The professor then floats around in front of her, and proceeds to discipline her right in front of the entire class!" Kali concluded.  
  
Snape just smiled. He had no clue as to what she was talking about, and really, he didn't care.  
  
"May I ask you a question, Kali?" He said, almost ignoring her account of her day. She nodded, slightly puzzled. He proceeded to ask, "If I may, why did you decide to join the Opposition, instead of the tremendous power your father could have offered?"  
  
Kali looked off to the side, thinking. A passive look crossed her face, and then she spoke in no more than a whisper. "I just can't. He's too evil. The power he has, the power he could offer, is all a power won by terror, and gained by the spill of blood. Sure, some of it is pure talent, but the curses and spells he excels at are the ones that cause harm, pain and death. I'm not like that. I wasn't raised to be that way. The orphanage taught me to love, to respect all life, and cherish those around you. I learned to forgive at an early age, and to be tolerant and caring soon after that. I was never mistreated, and have nothing to be angry about, or to hurt because of. I have no revenge to seek, no malice towards another human being. There are people I dislike, but again, I've forgot or forgave them long ago. I don't want to be hate filled and vengeful towards those my father disliked for the sole purpose of fulfilling a family line. It's not my fight, it not my hate. I can't do it."  
  
Quiet filled the room for a few minutes, then, clearing his throat, Severus said, "But for a while you seemed full of malice and hatred. You killed Malfoy and you hurt his son. You seemed to truly be your father's daughter."  
  
"I forgave Draco. I know I hurt him, and I still stand by what I did. It was a momentary lapse that comes to everyone when they're hurt or shown up. It did teach him a lesson though. He hasn't really picked on to many people. And as for Mr. Malfoy.." she trailed off.  
  
Again, silence filled the room. "I'm sorry, Kali, for bringing this up. Those were past events, caused by a horrible summer of torture and uncaring."  
  
"Don't be." She quickly replied. "It was not your fault. There was really nothing you could have done that you didn't do. Those times you came, I realized that you were trying to protect me, even if I said otherwise."  
  
More silence. Ciaran squawked in the corner closet. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. 


	26. Lessons

***** I had tried to drag this story out until Book 5 came out, but it didn't work. So, from the beginning this current school year until now has been purely speculation. If possible, I'd like to work in, like I did in previous chapters, excerpts from J.K. Rowling's writing, but I'm not sure if it will be possible. So, again, all but recognisable characters and plots are mine. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling, the goddess of writing that she is ;) ******  
  
Next came a lull in the lives of Kali and Severus. They went around learning and teaching, interacting with the students and faculty. Kali talked more with Albus Dumbledore on matters of information gathering, spells and charms, and the Dark Lord. Harry Potter had broken his arm again, and the whole school was worried. Then he amazed everyone by facing a full-grown ware-wolf and living. Pretty much nothing out of the ordinary was happening. It was because of this that Severus was growing suspicious.  
  
"Albus, he hasn't called either Kali or I in the past 3 months. There would normally be at least 2 meetings in that time." Severus said while he paced the length of his employer's office.  
  
The elder man sighed. "Perhaps he's just waiting this part out. He knows that the Opposition has come back in full force. He knows we are watching him."  
  
"Does he know about Kali?" The Potions Master's dark eyes focused on Albus' blue ones.  
  
"I do not believe so. But it is reported that not one of the Dark Lord's servants have been called. And unless we see Mr. Malfoy sneaking out of the school late at night, I do not believe we have anything to worry about." The Headmaster stated.  
  
Severus was frustrated. Anyone could see that. The Headmaster, albeit worried, was not too concerned. He had seen Severus like this before, and knew how to handle the irate man.  
  
Severus flopped down in a chair with almost an adolescent flare. Albus couldn't help the small smile that crept on his weathered face. "Severus, my boy, do not be worried. We shall know if young Malfoy sneaks out for meetings. In the mean-time, we shall train Kali to the best of our ability so she shall succeed in her attempts." He sat back, relaxing. "We already know she is extremely powerful. She can do curses and counter-curses that I barely pull off. She outshines everyone in Potions, and is already becoming a competent Animagus. Professor Quinlan is ecstatic with her Defence Against the Dark Arts marks, and has taken her on Monday and Wednesday nights for extra tutelage, such as producing a Patronus, and the Unforgivable Curses." He put up his hand to silence the younger wizard. "She must know them if she is to successfully integrate herself in the DeathEater circle."  
  
Severus brooded over this. Then a random thought struck him. "Headmaster, has Kali asked you anything about what she expects to do after she graduates this year?"  
  
Although out of the blue, Albus didn't seem phased by this question. "Yes, she has. And I believe it would be a good idea to take her on. That gives her the protection of Hogwarts, the ability to meet with us, and the excuse to her father of spying on us. I cannot see Voldemort refusing either, since it would be beneficial to him having her here as well."  
  
'So the little imp was right' the Potions Master thought.  
  
******  
  
Christmas came around, and with it came a present from the Dark Lord.  
  
"I can't believe he's making a raid on Christmas Day Eve." Kali said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just get it over with. I'll take you back to Hogwarts, but them I must leave again. Dumbledore wants me to start teaching that blasted Potter Occlumency after the break is over. Since I have to travel by slower methods, it will take me a couple days to get to the Order's headquarters." Snape muttered, clearly not happy. Kali gave him a slightly quizzled look, and Snape went on to explain. "A magical defence of the mind against external penetration. Highly useful, if not obscure."  
  
"Why?" Kali questioned.  
  
"Because The Dark Lord's skilled in Legilimency."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind."  
  
"This far away?" Kali looked doubtful.  
  
"Apparently so. At least with the connection he has with Potter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The backfired spell Voldemort performed on Potter which left the scar also left a small connection between the two. In the past, it has been useful, since Potter has been able to feel when The Dark Lord was near or angry, or feeling a strong emotion."  
  
"Why stop it now?"  
  
"Voldemort has realized the connection, and is using it."  
  
"How?" Kali inquired  
  
"Potter was able to see Mr. Weasley being bitten by a snake, by becoming the snake, just before the break let out. While sharing the snake's mind, the Dark Lord, in a way, sensed Potter, and realized the connection."  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"Potter or Weasley?" questioned Snape.  
  
"Either."  
  
"Potter is fine, apparently. Weasley is still in St. Mungo's recovering."  
  
Kali seemed satisfied with this conversation. They had reached a small clearing, and were ready to apparate.  
  
"Just keep cool, distance your emotions, and show no feeling. Then it will be over, and you can sleep again." Were the last words spoken by the Potions Master to his student.  
  
******  
  
Snape sat in his office, preparing for Potter and the first Occlumency lesson. He had just wandered over to the corner, when Potter came in. The boy stared at a Pensive sitting on his desk.  
  
"Shut the door behind you, Potter." He said, startling the boy. He pointed to a chair, then went towards his own. He stared at the young man, feeling as if he was looking at a 15-year-old James Potter instead of his son.  
  
"Well, Potter, you know why you are here. The Headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it then at Potions."  
  
"Right." Potter said.  
  
"This may not be an ordinary class, Potter, but I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me 'sir' or 'professor' at all times." He hissed.  
  
"Yes.. sir." responded the young man.  
  
"Now, Occlumency. Ad I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mid against magical intrusion and influence."  
  
"And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?"  
  
Severus went on to give almost the same answer he had given Kali a couple of weeks before.  
  
"He can read minds?" Potter blurted out.  
  
"You have no subtlety Potter." Severus responded. "You do not understand the fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that make you such a lamentable potion-maker." He proceeded to explain the differences, recover the reasons for these lessons, and then started the lessons.  
  
He saw visions of a fat child riding a bike..a bulldog chasing a child up a tree..sitting under the Sorting Hat, being told Slytherin would be the best choice...a girl lying in the hospital wing, all furry...Dementors on the lake... another young female coming closer. Then he felt a sharp pain on his wrist. He broke the contact, and stared at his flesh. It has a slight burn mark on it. Looking up at Potter, he said, "Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" The answer was a negative. "Well, first attempt was not as poor as it might have been. You managed to stop me eventually, though you waste time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand."  
  
They tried again. And again. He watched dragons rearing...James and Lily Potter waving... a boy laying down, with blank eyes... a fat man hammering... Dementors drifting across the lake... running with a tall, redhaired man... a black door.... stone steps....  
  
"I KNOW! I KNOW!"  
  
Severus broke the contact this time. "What happened then, Potter?"  
  
****  
  
"He's seen the hall in the Department of Mysteries, Headmaster. The one leading towards the Prophecies."  
  
This startled Albus Dumbledore. The elder man stared at Severus Snape. "What do you mean, Professor?"  
  
"In his dreams, as he calls them, the Dark Lord has shown him the hall, the door leading to the Prophecies." The younger wizard stood directly before the desk.  
  
"Does Mr. Potter show any interest in going to this hall?" Dumbledore said slowly. Severus shook his head. "I do not believe so. He just seemed interested in what I would have known about it."  
  
Dumbledore sat silently. "Continue the lessons, but keep a watch out for anything else the boy might know about the weapon."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
  
*****  
  
2 months later, they were still doing the lessons.  
  
"Get up, Potter." He said. "That last memory, what was it?"  
  
" I don't know. You mean the one where my cousin tried to make me stand in the toilet?" Potter responded.  
  
"No," Snape said softly. "I mean the one with the man kneeling in the middle of a darkened room." Potter denied knowledge. "How do that man and that room come to be inside your head, Potter?"  
  
"It. it was just a dream I had." The boy said, looking away.  
  
"A dream?" Severus went on to explain why they were here, giving guilt like a mother. "Now, if you're ready, we'll start again."  
  
More memories flooded him, and then..  
  
"Protego!"  
  
Severus staggered. His wand flew upwards, and suddenly his mind was full of his own memories.  
  
His father shouting at his mother, while he cried in a corner. he was a teen sitting alone in his room, pointing his wand at the ceiling, shooting at flies. Leia laughing at him while he tried to mount a jinxed broom.  
  
"ENOUGH!" he screamed. He was shaken. The boy, using the shield charm, had just seen some of his most embarrassing memories. Recovered slightly, the pair tried again. Severus was shocked to see what was unfolding. The corridor to the Prophecies, the dark doors with the blue flame, and staring at all the doors. He had to stop this before the boy found out what door to go through..  
  
"POTTER!" Snape screamed again. He proceeded to berate the boy, until distant screaming interrupted them. The pair bolted towards the Entrance Hall, and proceeded to see Sybil Trelawney. 


	27. To NEWT or not to NEWT?

"What's up Severus?" Kali inquired one day. She was holding Ciaran, and the owl was all but cooing.  
  
"Pansy owl.." Muttered Snape. "Nothing's wrong, Kali." he said a little louder.  
  
"I asked what was up, not what was wrong. But since you mentioned it, you do look like you're a little on edge." Concern crossed her face.  
  
Severus was staring at her. He had often wondered how she exactly knew when something was wrong with him. And no matter how far he tried to get away, and hide from everyone, she was always right there, waiting to be of help to him.  
  
Her hair was back today, the auburn curls massing at the back of her neck. Blue eyes were lined with raisin kohl, lips were the colour of cherries, and she had a permanent smile on. She was out of her uniform, opting instead for comfortable jeans, a Quidditch World Cup T-shirt, and slip on shoes. A single ring adorned her hand, and a black cord disappearing below her shirt hung from her neck. And, of course, his owl was perched on her hand, eyes closed and leaning into every stroke Kali applied.  
  
He sighed. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
He realized it was impossible to try and dodge her questions. "Potter has dreamed about the Prophecy chamber."  
  
Kali stopped petting Ciaran, which caused the owl to hoot with displeasure. But Kali didn't notice. She stared at her professor for a long time, before finally saying, "He's setting him up, isn't he?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not privy to the private thoughts of the Dark Lord anymore. Or, at least, yet. That's up to you to find out. I was hoping, since there is another meeting soon, or should be, that you could bring up the topic." Kali nodded. The bird on her hand started pecking her fingers.  
  
"Sorry, Ciaran." She muttered, and resumed her attentions from earlier.  
  
***  
  
Kali sat in Transfiguration a few days later, trying to turn a turtle into a furry bunny. Texture transformations, turning hard into soft, while changing animals. Something easy since most of the students were trying to master the last week's lesson still.  
  
She pointed her wand lazily, said the incantation, and watched as, for the 7th time this hour, she transformed a little, hard-shelled turtle into a big, fluffy rabbit.  
  
"Oooooaaaaahhhhhh." She mumbled sarcastically. She was bored, as she often was now. It was the last half of her final year, and all her teachers agreed that there was nothing more she could really learn in class. Her extra DADA work twice a week was all she was interested in, since it posed a challenge to her. But both she and Professor Quinlan knew it wouldn't be much longer before the lessons were to stop. She couldn't learn any more in Hogwarts walls without a trained Hit Wizard, or a Ministry Official, present, due to the restrictions put on using those certain spells.  
  
Kali sighed again, and turned her fluffy bunny back into a turtle.  
  
***  
  
Minerva McGonagall sat and watched her employer enjoy a cup of strawberry tea. He sniffed it, smiled, took a sip, smiled, sniffed it again, put it down, stirred it, picked it up, smiled, sniffed it again, smiled, and took another drink. Then, putting the cup down again, he looked at her.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure, Minerva?"  
  
'Finally.' The witch thought. "Albus, have any other teachers mentioned anything about Kali Volde?" When the ageing wizard didn't answer, she went on. "She's bored, Albus. All the professors I have talked to observe this as well. There is nothing more we can offer her. Even Caolan agrees there isn't much more he can teach her. She's restless in her classes, although she doesn't disturb the others. She has top marks in everything, because she already knows anything we throw at her. A lot of the professors are confident enough to say that if she took the NEWTs now, she would pass everything with an 'O'."  
  
Albus absorbed this information. Nodding, he said. "So, what do you and the other professors propose, Minerva?"  
  
***  
  
"I'm what?" Kali asked astonished.  
  
"If you feel you are ready, we will call in the NEWT testers, and you can graduate now, instead of in 5 months." Professor McGonagall said simply. A slight smile played across her ageing features as she looked at the girl. "All your teachers feel as if they are doing nothing but hindering you. Professor Quinlan even went as far as to say that the next day he's sick, you could fill in for him." She chucked at the comment. She saw the younger witch smile as well. "What we want is for you to challenge yourself. This way, graduating early, you have a better chance of getting an apprenticeship with someone, rather than competing at the beginning of the next season."  
  
"I already have a Master for next year." Kali said quietly. "Professor Snape has agreed, as well as Headmaster Dumbledore, to allow me to stay here and apprentice for a Potions Mistress." A bright smile lit her face at her teachers puzzled look. "I've been thinking about this for about a year now."  
  
"Well, if Professor Snape agrees, we could arrange for you to start now. If not, you could travel for a few months, or take on a job in Hogsmeade. It'd be your 5 months." Then, adding as an afterthought, McGonagall said "That is, if you wish to take your NEWTs within the next few weeks."  
  
"Could I get help in reviewing? I'm terrible at quizzing myself, and no one else is even close to ready for reviews."  
  
"Of course. We'll start with 3 nights a week in my office, with the chance of 5 nights. We can start next week." Arranged the Transfiguration teacher.  
  
***  
  
A soft knock came from the door.  
  
Rolling his eyes and sighing deeply, Severus put down his book and let his idea of a nice, quiet evening let fly out the window. And that was confirmed when he saw who was at his door.  
  
"Good evening Kali."  
  
"Evening Severus. Listen, can we talk?" she said, letting herself in. She went right to her favourite overstuffed chair and plopped down. "McGonagall wants me to take the NEWTs early. She says all you professor agree there's nothing more y'all can teach me, and that I may as well graduate and take time off to travel." She snorted at this last comment. "Like that will happen. Voldemort will get wind that I've graduated, and demand me at his side, and I just don't want that, quite yet. So, she also mentioned that I could start apprenticing early, and then I told her that you had agreed to take me on." All her words were coming out in long-winded explanations. Severus sat on the couch opposite her. "She told me that both she and I should talk to you about taking me on early. She's gonna help me review for the NEWTs. She said the Headmaster'll call them in for a few weeks from now." Now her face went from anxious to serious. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this. I thought I had another few months left to get ready, prepare myself for the wizarding world, and spying, and no homework. I could review with the rest of my grade, and worry with them. Then we'd all graduate together. And although this is an amazing opportunity, I'm not sure I want it. I mean, I do, but I don't." She sighed. "Does any of this make sense?"  
  
'Honestly,' he though. 'No, it doesn't. Although I'm still trying to absorb all the information you just threw at me.' But he said, "Yes, it does."  
  
Her eyes pleaded with her father figure. "So, what do you think I should do?"  
  
"I think you should do whatever you feel is right for you. Of course, if you choose to graduate now, I can help fun your travels. I do have quite a bit saved up. Or, alternatively, I, of course, will take you on now as my apprentice. It will take about a month for the paperwork to get through and approved by the Ministry, but it will be done." He moved a little closer to her, sitting in a chair to her right. "First, though, you must figure out if you wish to graduate now, or later. Tell me, are you bored with classes?"  
  
She nodded. "I could sleep through them, and still pass."  
  
"What is keeping you from graduating now?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied. "I just wanted to graduate with my friends."  
  
"And who says you cannot be a part of the ceremony in June?" he questions. She shrugged. "No one, I guess."  
  
"Would you like to travel a bit?"  
  
"No." She said definitely. "It's not that I don't want to travel, it's the fact that I don't feel it's safe for me to travel. Not when Voldemort watches me so closely." She explained. "Do you feel confident that you would pass your NEWTs right now?" She nodded. "Then why not just take them, then stay at Hogwarts? You could also tutor those other students, and help them with their reviews."  
  
She pondered this. Then, sighing, she said. "You're right, I guess. I'll tell McGonagall that I'll take the NEWTs now. It's not like it means I have to leave." She hopped out of the chair. Heading towards the door, she said "Thank, Sev."  
  
As she left, he sighed again. The whirlwind of Kali Volde has disrupted his evening.  
  
'But, at least it helped her realize staying in classes is useless.' He thought.  
  
Picking up his book, he settled down again. 


	28. Dark Revelations

"I see, Snape, that my daughter has graduated early, and is now serving as your apprentice. Why has she not come to me?"  
  
This was the question Severus had been dreading. "She has decided to become a Potions Mistress, my Lord." He continued after taking a step forward. "At least, my Lord, she is still at Hogwarts. She can still be considered a favourite of the man she is spying on." Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment, then his think white face broke into a small smile. Severus shivered internally, while remaining calm and collected on the outside. 'A man that evil should not be allowed to smile.' he thought. 'No good comes when the Dark Lord smiles.'  
  
"You are right, Snape. She is still near Dumbledore. She is still able to spy for me..." The Dark Lord grew thoughtful, staring off into the distance. "Where is my daughter tonight? In light of her recent graduation, I have given more thought to her future. I wish to discuss my plans with her."  
  
"Kali, regretfully, could not join us until later tonight. She was trapped in a detention with the Headmaster himself. There was no way she could have escaped that confinement without causing suspicions." Explain Severus smoothly. "She shall be here near the eleventh hour."  
  
Voldemort waved his hand. "Fine, fine. We shall wait for her then, since she shall be here in half an hour." Everyone in the room knew the Dark Lord was growing impatient, but no one knew with what this impatience was for. "I want a report from everyone on the state of their positions, and any news pertaining to our rise!"  
  
*****  
  
"Be careful." Were the last words the Headmaster had spoken to her before she left Hogwarts and headed towards the Dark Forest.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about tonight.." She muttered to herself as she apparated to the waterfront cottage. "And I still think he has to get a more fear invoking hideout. This is just too cute and cozy for a Dark Lord.." She made her way through the halls and rooms of the cottage until she reached the meeting chamber. Bowing slightly, as decorum dictated in this situation, she said clearly "Hello father. Pardon my late arrival. I am sure Snape has informed you as to the reason of my absence. I apoligize." She took her place by her father's side, stood tall; her station as the daughter of their Lord dictated giving off the air of authority that she gave.  
  
"Yes, Snape informed us that you were in a detention. But why, daughter, were you in a detention if you have recently graduated?"  
  
"I have no graduated yet, father. I am still taking my NEWTs. Therefore I am still under Hogwarts rules." She explained with ease.  
  
Voldemort nodded, signaling his understanding. "I have a few things to discuss with you in private, daughter. We shall talk after the meeting. In the meantime, tell us of your progress with the Hogwarts Headmaster."  
  
******  
  
After the meeting was over, Kali and her father went into a separate, little used room in the back of the cottage.  
  
"What is it you wish to discuss, father?" she inquired.  
  
"I have been thinking about your future. As your father, it is in my best interest as well as your that I plan for you. But first, is there anything you wish to ask me?"  
  
Kali pretended to think for a moment. "That Potter boy is growing stronger. What are your plans for him?"  
  
"Ah, those were shared earlier tonight. Before Snape showed up. I am still not sure I can trust him." The Dark wizard said. "My plans have to do with the prophecy made at his birth. I need that prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. Unfortunately, the only ones who can take the prophecies off the shelves are those prophecies are about. Which means either Potter or myself must take them down. I cannot go into the Ministry of Magic, so therefore..." he dragged off.  
  
"Therefore, father, you will lure Potter in and he shall fetch the prophecy for you." Determined the auburn haired witch.  
  
"Smart child." The Dark Lord said.  
  
Deep inside, Kali knew that Potter would suffer more than usual this year. But instead of showing her fear, she nodded, gave a slight smile. "What are your plans for myself, my father? You made mention that you have put both my interests and you're in the same place, and have made plans."  
  
"Ah, yes, your future. My daughter, I have chosen a husband for you. You will need one in the near future. He is from a supporter family, and understands that you, not him, shall succeed me. But he also understands that should you falter in your duties, he is to assume leadership until you are in the right frame of mind again..." he carried on to explain the man in more depth.  
  
Kali did not hear a word.  
  
******  
  
"He wants me married, Sev!" a furious Kali exclaimed once she entered Severus' apartments.  
  
"Pardon?" was all the Potions Master could say.  
  
"Marriage! Wedlock! Children!" she huffed. " I don't want to get married. In truth, I don't think I've ever wanted marriage! And even if I did marry, I certainly do not want my father, one that I don't even care for, to choose him for me! This is not the Middle Ages anymore! I cannot believe the audacity of that.. that... monster!" Kali continued to pace around the room.  
  
Severus watched in amazement as the angered woman infront of him emanated power. As she walked, paper flew and books blew open. Ciaran circled overhead, squawking loudly. When Kali threw her arms in gestures of anger, sparks flickered from her fingertips.  
  
In his most soothing voice, which he realized he hadn't used in years, he said "Kali, please sit and have a cup of tea." Then he made the mistake of saying, "It's not as bad as it seems. We just have to talk to him."  
  
Kali's fury turned towards her teacher. "It will all be ok, will it? You call being forced to marry ok? You want to talk and try to change the mind of someone only Dumbledore is more powerful than? If you want to risk your life just to say 'Kali doesn't want to do what you want', and then potentially blow my cover, go ahead. You'll just be getting both of us killed, and Dumbledore will then be out two spies. Not to mention that the Dark Lord will then know that there are some spies in watching him more closely than he thinks. Oh, while you're having this little luncheon chat with Voldemort, why don't you bring up the Headquarters for the Order as well? I'm sure he'll find that useful as well." Kali gave one last glare at her teacher, then left his apartments.  
  
Severus, who was now alone since his owl had left him as well, sat on his couch and pondered what to do next.  
  
******* Meanwhile, Kali had stormed back to her room in the Slytherin dorm, scaring a few first years as she stormed through the common room.  
  
"I can't believe him! I can't believe either of them!" she exclaimed. Her roommates had fled the room as she entered. "All I want to do is stick here at Hogwarts, and become a Potions Mistress. That's it! But no! My flipping father has to do what he wants with my life, even though he didn't want me to begin with! And then the man that's supposed to help me, well, he's going insane!" she flopped down on her bed. "Not to mention that I still have NEWTs to take!"  
  
She grabbed the closest book to her and started reviewing. She eventually calmed down, except for the nagging feeling that she had forgotten to mention something important to Severus.  
  
******  
  
The next few days were trying for Severus. Not only would Kali not speak to him, he still had Occlumency lessons to teach Potter. And the worst part of these lessons was not witnessing the boy's uninteresting memories. No, for Severus, it was the constant fear that Potter would witness another one of his memories.  
  
"You're late, Potter." He watched the boy enter his office. "So, have you been practising?" He watched as the boy lied, saying he had. "Well, we'll soon find out, won't we? Wand out, Potter. On the count of three. One. Two.."  
  
Suddenly, his office door burst open, and Draco Malfoy burst through.  
  
"Professor Snape, sir. oh.. Sorry.." The young boy said.  
  
"It's all right, Draco. Potter is here for a little remedial Potions." Snape lowered his wand. "Well, Draco, what is it?"  
  
"It's Professor Umbridge, sir.. She needs your help. They found Montague, sir. He's turned up jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor." Explained Malfoy.  
  
"How'd he get there?" Severus demanded.  
  
"I don't know, sir, he's still a bit confused." Came the reply.  
  
"Very well, very well. Potter, we shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening." He walked out of the office, Malfoy following closely behind.  
  
After successfully removing Montague from the toilet, and seeing him safely to the Hospital Wing and into the care of Madam Pomfrey, Severus headed back to his office, prepared to do some marking before turning in for the night. He did not expect, though, to find his pensive glowing strong silver.  
  
"Odd.." He muttered as he walked over to the wizarding apparatus. Scenes were playing in the pensive. Scenes from his Hogwarts days, scenes he had put in there so no one would see them inadvertently. But Potter was there, watching everything.  
  
Severus became furious. He entered his memories, and found Potter. He grabbed the younger wizard's arm, and growled, "Having fun?", then pulled the boy from the memories.  
  
"So," he said. "Been enjoying yourself, Potter?"  
  
"N.No" Potter said, trying to move away from his teacher.  
  
"Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" Severus was full of rage. He didn't know whether he wanted to kill the boy, or let him suffer slowly.  
  
"I.. didn't." the boy started, but Severus interrupted.  
  
"You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!"  
  
"No, no, of course I w.." Potter tried again.  
  
"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!" Severus roared, and he watched the boy run from his office. 


	29. Bad Tidings

Her NEWTs frustrated Kali. Her next, and last, one was Potions. Not that she was having problems with it, but she would have liked to review with the resident Potions Master. But since she was still fuming at him, she dared not to go to him for help. She tried to go to McGonagall for help, but she wasn't much of a potions brewer, she admitted

. 

So, Kali had returned to her chambers, and lay on her bed. Potions books were strewn out around her. She was ready to give up for the night, although she knew that she needed to do more studying, but she just didn't have the heart to. Her last NEWT was at 1pm tomorrow. She figured she could do it in the morning. 

She got ready for bed, and climbed under the covers. Pulling out her journal, she took a muggle pen and started writing.

**__**

I sometimes don't understand why all this is happening to me. I mean, why am I so special? He didn't want me at birth, why does he want anything to do with me now? Because I'm a warm body carrying his blood, that's why. And he's all about family bloodline. Pure bloods this, pure blood that. He's a half-breed, for Merlin's sake! Kinda reminds me of that muggle war…. It was huge, or something. I can't remember. Marla, that fourth year, was talking about it. Her twin or something is muggle, and going threw muggle history. Anyway, he just reminds me of that war. 

Hypocrisy, persecution, and warped ideals. I mean, how really is killing off the muggles, not muggle born wizards, part of Salazar Slytherins master plan? Wasn't ole Slytherin a little saner than that? Mudbloods I can see trying to get rid of, at least. I mean, that makes sense if you want pure blood families. But what does a muggle have to do with our world? Nothing. Why bother with them? 

Oh, it's because his father was a muggle and left his mother when he found out she was a witch. Because of one stupid male, the whole muggle race has to suffer. 

And because of this hatred, I get to be put in this oh-so-lovely position. Spying, graduating early, sneaking and lying. Sometimes I wonder if it would just be easier to tell everyone exactly what I feel, and see who kills me first…..

Sighing, she put her journal back under her bed. Snuffing out the candle, she fell into a fitful sleep.

*****

__

She walked down a long corridor. It was dark, and dingy, and damp. She couldn't touch the walls. No, she wouldn't touch the walls, for fear of what they held on them. She kept everything tight to her body, but she kept her wand at the ready.

Her wand, she noticed, was not working. "Lumos!" she whispered, but no light appeared. She tried again, but still nothing happened. "Incendo!" she tried again, but nothing happened. The wand now seemed just to be a psychological safety feature rather than a useful tool.

She walked slowly, feeling the ground with her foot before she put her entire weight on it. It creaked with every step, groaned every other step. It was only when the noises stopped did she realize that she had stepped onto a stone floor. 

The stone floor felt cool underneath her think slippers. The air around her grew colder. She felt alone, and unwanted. Alone in a dark corridor, with no magic, nothing to save her should something come along. Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to find some glimmer of light. She turned around, and panic set in. There was nothing around her but the stone walls. The cold stone walls, which seemed to close in on her more and more with every breath she took. They close in until suddenly she saw a small, but bright, light to her left, not more than 20 feet from her. 

A figure stood in the light. The figure was tall, with a long, full robe on. "Help!" she tried to call, but the only sound that came out was a strangling sound. She choked and sputtered as liquid poured down on top of her. 

There she was, feeling confined and alone, drowning, and helpless to stop everything, with a figure not so far away. But the figure made no more toward her. It just stood there, cocked its head to the side, and watched. "Help!" she tried again, but only more choking came out. 

"Please help!" she cried. "I can't do this alone! I need help! I can't so it alone!" 

The figure jerked back, like it was stung by her words. 

"You're pushing me away. I cannot help you." It said, and then turned to leave.

"Please help me! I need your help!" she tried again, panicking. The water was around her collarbone now.

The figure paused, and turned halfway. She saw a glimpse of its face. It looked a bit like Severus Snape. "You're pushing me away. I cannot help you…." And then it left.

The water filled up over her head. Completely submerged, she yelled again and again until she had no air left in her lungs. She slowly drifted into unconsciousness……

*******

Kali woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. She was drenched in cold sweat.

"Weird…." She muttered. Although she did not want to admit it, she knew the dream had a message, and she knew exactly what the message was. 

She slowed her breathing and lay back down. But it was another hour before sleep finally took her again.


	30. The Dream Revealed

**Just so everyone's aware, I am currently working on another Potter fan fiction as well, so there is a reason I didn't update for months on end. Not to mention I got a new job that takes up a lot more of my time... Pays well though!!!"  
  
Wandering through the halls of Hogwarts, Kali's thoughts were on her dream. She realized, reluctantly, that she needed Severus to deal with the problems in her life right now. Her Potions Master had done this spy-thing before. He knew what he was doing; he knew the ins and outs. She did not. She still needed help. She knew that she could not do this on her own. And she knew that no matter how much it killed her inside, she needed to ask him for his help and listen to it. And she needed to trust him. If Severus said something would turn out all right, she needed to believe him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she turned around and headed towards the dungeons and started thinking of what she would say to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I blew up at you.." She tried. "No, that's not right. Maybe.. "I know I overreacted.. No, because I don't believe I did. I don't want marriage, and being forced is not cool with me. How about... You said everything would work out, how do you think it will?.. That's kind of ok.."  
  
Her mind raced from topic to topic, word to word. She was confused on what she should ask first, on what she should say to him. All she needed was help in her life. Simple, right? She snorted. 'Yeah,' she thought. 'As easy as feeding a vegetable to a dragon..' She came closer to Severus' office, and took a huge breath. "Well, here goes nothing." she mumbled, and moved to knock on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Kali poked her head in first. She saw her teacher hunched over papers, reading. He moved his head up just enough to peer between his greasy black hair at the person entering his office, nodded slightly towards a chair opposite his desk, and turned back to his papers. The small, auburn haired witch quietly made her way across to the indicated chair and settled in.  
  
"What can I help you with, Miss Volde?" he said clearly.  
  
Everything she had thought of saying left her mind. All she could do was look at the hunched figure, and feel an overwhelming urge to be comforted.  
  
"I had a dream last night that I was stuck in a tunnel, and that I was drowning. There was no way I could get out by myself. Suddenly, a light came on, from behind a figure, not far from where I was. I tried screaming for help, but he just turned and said 'I cannot help you, you're pushing me away' and then left." She blurted out. Her blue eyes stayed focus on her teacher. "I figured out that the person was you. And I realize what the dream meant."  
  
Severus looked up and met her eyes. "You did, did you? Do tell, what did your dream mean?" There was slight sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I did. I realize I need you to help me get through all this Voldemort stuff. I need you to help me, to be there with me, to coach me on spying. I need to listen, and accept your judgements." Her eyes, much to her dismay, starting filling with tears. "I know I can't do this on my own. There's no way I'd last. I'd be married off, or killed, or whatever. I need you to help me. And I need to listen to and trust what you're telling me." Tears now were trickling down her face, but her eyes never left his.  
  
Severus seemed uneasy. "Miss Volde.. Kali.." he started, but couldn't seem to find the words to finish. Finally, after a long pause, he said, "I have no intention on letting you do this alone. I never have. I am glad, though, that you realize you need to trust me in what I tell you. There are some things that you cannot deal with, or change. But I have the power to influence the Dark Lord. He put you into my care all those years ago. He trusted me then with his heir. And he seems to still value, slightly, my input on your life. He realizes that I am closer to you than he is. And he realizes that he needs you to follow him, to finish what he's started if he cannot. He needs you to carry on that fear he's brought into the wizarding world, to keep his work continuing. And that we have that knowledge means we have a certain power over him. Not you so much, but I do. All this trust he put in me, and the knowledge I hold about him, makes me very influential to decisions he may make." He moved towards the crying girl. "Trust me when I say, Kali, that you will not marry someone like Malfoy. Trust me when I say that I will take care of that. You need not stress yourself over this issue."  
  
She threw her arms around her neck and cried. "I want to believe you! But what I heard Voldemort say, his plans, they seemed to be concrete! He knows what he wants to do, whether I like it or not! It didn't seem like anyone could change his mind!"  
  
"You may have to marry. But rest assured that it will not be to a little git like Malfoy." Severus restated.  
  
*****  
  
Later that afternoon, Severus paid a visit to the Headmaster.  
  
"She's concerned, Albus, but she realizes that I do know what I am doing." The Potions Master said.  
  
"And what are you doing, Severus? How will you convince the Dark Lord to change his mind?" the elderly wizard asked, sipping lemon tea.  
  
"I have a plan." Severus said, staring into the distance, as if contemplating the world.  
  
Dumbledore regarded the man in front of him. 'His mind works in so many ways, on many different levels. I thought I had him figured out years ago. I guess I was wrong..' He thought. The Headmaster decided to change the subject. "How are Kali's NEWTs coming?"  
  
"Fine, fine. She had Potions this morning. Her practical is currently going on. We plan on starting her apprenticeship next week, although I feel she should get at least a week off to get used to not going to classes anymore. But she feels she would like to jump in and start her learning."  
  
"Keep me informed of her progress with the Dark Lord, Severus." Albus said, ending the conversation. 


	31. Graduation and the Future

"Miss Volde, what do you plan to do after you graduate early? Do you have any plans on travelling, or honing your skills in a certain subject?" an elderly wizard in purple robes asked.  
  
Kali sat before a panel of witches and wizards, just before finding out her NEWT scores. The questions would determine if she was ready to graduate early, or if she should stay in Hogwarts for the remainder of the year, and not bother with the NEWTs at the end of the year.  
  
"I have planned to start apprenticing with Professor Snape, and work towards becoming a Potions Mistress." She replied. "I have permission from the Headmaster, from Professor Snape, and supporting signatures from 3 separate professors agreeing that they believe I am ready to start the apprentice training."  
  
A middle-aged female wizard with tortoise shell glassed eyed her, then said, "You've thrown quite a bit of thought in this, haven't you my dear?"  
  
Kali nodded. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"A Potions Mistress takes many more years of hard study. Are you sure you are prepared to carry through with this?" wheezed a wizard who looked like he was two steps from dying.  
  
Again, Kali nodded. "Yes, sir, I am ready to devout myself to this. I know that I want to become a Potions Mistress and carry on in that field."  
  
The panel of witches and wizards nodded. They seemed pleased with her answers. They seemed pleased with her.  
  
The wizard in the purple robes stood up. "Miss Volde, we would like to inform you that you have successfully graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with all NEWTs in the Outstanding level. We will now register you with the Apprenticeship Board, and you may begin on your long journey to becoming a Potions Mistress. Congratulations."  
  
*******  
  
"I always thought it would be more involved than that.." Kali said as she took another bite of cake. The teachers had thrown an impromptu graduation party for her in the teacher's lounge.  
  
"Usually it would be. But since this is a special circumstance, there are really no guidelines to follow. Really they could have said 'You're done school. Start learning Potions' and then left." Sprout squeaked.  
  
"You have a point, Professor." The newly graduated woman responded.  
  
"Oh, tut, Kali. You're not a student anymore. You can call us by our give names." McGonagall chuckled.  
  
A smile escaped Kali. "If it's all the same, I think I'll be more comfortable with the titles still. After all, I still am an apprentice."  
  
"When do you plan on starting with Severus?" Binns asked, floating above a chair that held the spooked Quinlan.  
  
"Probably next week." She replied. Nods followed the statement. It seemed all the teachers were in favour of keeping Kali close. Professor McGonagall confided in her earlier that she was most pleased that Kali would be staying, since she knew that the younger witch's father was the Dark Lord. Kali, patting the elderly woman on the back, reassured her that she was not about to "learn" the Dark Lord's trade, and most definitely wanted to keep as safe as possible.  
  
Soon, Kali had left the party and made her way to her dorm. She needed to pack, since the Headmaster had given Kali her own apartments in the teacher's hall. They weren't bad apartments either. She had them decorated last week, with mahogany panelling and furniture. There were Persian rugs, and a huge desk. A separate room off the side, where she could brew potions as homework or experiments. Her washroom had a tub meant for 2 people, and she could do a spell and turn it into a hot tub. She had a huge closet that currently held all her close sans 2 robes and 1 uniform she needed for today and tomorrow. After that, she'd be able to wear the general black robes of a Potions Apprentice and not her Hogwarts uniform. She chucked at that last thought. She'd look exactly like Professor Snape, except her hair was auburn and her eyes were blue. She grabbed her bag from her room, said goodbye to her roommates, and headed towards the Teacher's Hall.  
  
She sighed a sigh of contentment as she began the next phase of her life. And for once in her life, she knew things would end up all right.  
  
******  
  
"What do you mean the Dark Lord is planning her wedding?" Sirius Black said in hushed tones. I was partially eavesdropping on the latest Order meeting.  
  
"Just that, Black. The Dark Lord wants Kali married by the end of this month." Severus explained with hatred dripping in his voice.  
  
"To who??" Sirius demanded.  
  
"A loyal follower, of course. Which means that the new husband will watch Kali's every move and we will loose her as an informant." Came the matter- of-fact answer.  
  
"Not if we can persuade Voldemort to have Kali marry someone we can trust as well.." Dumbledore commented, smiling slightly.  
  
A puzzled look now came from Minerva McGonagall. "What do you mean, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer right away. He just gave a slight nod, and then carried on with the rest of the meeting.  
  
This caused Severus to worry. 'What did the Headmaster mean?' He thought. 'I know exactly what the Headmaster mean. He wants a supporter of the opposition, who can also masquerade as a supporter of Voldemort, who can also allow Kali to gather information, while gathering information himself. He means me.' Severus let out a huge sigh, causing everyone in the room to look at him.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Professor Snape?" Molly Weasley asked, a concerned but puzzled look on her face.  
  
Shaking his head, Severus answered, "It's nothing, Mrs. Weasley. I was just thinking."  
  
She seemed to accept this answer, and everyone turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
Severus, though, sat thinking about his upcoming talks with the Headmaster. 


	32. Logic does not dictate the heart

"It's completely unacceptable Headmaster! She will be my apprentice. By the laws, I cannot marry my pupil. I could loose my teaching job for it. Are you really willing to risk my career for this?" Severus tried his hardest to convince Albus Dumbledore to change his 'solution', as he was apt to calling it.  
  
Albus, though, just shook his head. "Are you, Severus, really willing to loose Kali to the Dark Lord? There are work-arounds we can do. Kali does not have to become your apprentice. She can become mine. Although my forte is not Potions, becoming my apprentice will safeguard both of you. And in the comfort of your apartment, you may continue to teach her Potions, using the dungeons if necessary." The elderly wizard paused. "We need this union, Severus. Not just to safeguard Miss Volde, but to safeguard the secrets of the Order. Kali knows too much already, who the members are, who's double- crossing who, and what our plans are. We cannot have a pure blooded wizard get this information out of that young woman. If need be, your marriage may be a formality, nothing more. But this needs to be."  
  
Severus flopped down into a chair. "Who will tell Miss Volde.... Kali... this?"  
  
Albus smiled a little. "You should tell her, Severus. And then talk to her father. You must convince him that you are the best man for the job of his daughter's husband. You are an excellent weaver of words. This will be difficult, but I have faith in you."  
  
*****  
  
'At least someone has faith in me for this.' Severus thought as he walked towards Kali Volde's apartments.  
  
He noticed his palms were sweaty, and his brain was firing off thoughts faster than he could register them. He was feeling uneasy, and rightly so. He was about to propose marriage to a mere child, a girl half his age. And then he had to convince the second most powerful wizard in the world to let him marry his daughter.  
  
Then there was his family. His parents, both still living, had wanted him to marry a long time ago, to carry on the Snape line. His father, a big supporter of Voldemort, would be thrilled, therefore bragging to his circle of his newfound connection to the Dark Lord. His mother would coddle him and his new bride until they both wanted to strangle Severus' mother.  
  
Then there was the nagging about children. His mother would want grandchildren faster than she could sneeze. And the Dark Lord would want to see at least another heir, to make sure the line would carry on. His father would want a blood tie between Voldemort and himself, to make his status grow further. In all honesty, though, he did not want children at all. It would not have mattered if he had found a girl he loved, he just did not want children. Kali may though, being female.....  
  
Severus knew Kali would not like this arrangement. She wanted to study Potions under him, not secretly with him behind the Training Board's back. She won't like to have Headmaster Dumbledore signing her papers and making her grades on Severus' behalf to the Board. Kali won't like to have to put Dumbledore's name down as a reference instead of his own. Dumbledore was known in the Potions circle, but not as a brewer. He was known as a powerful Charms worker and Transfiguration wizard. Having Severus' name on her reference would have a definite impact on employers, as his name was well known as a high level, high end, high quality, hard to please Potions Master. Not to mention he had the Potions Master title, and Dumbledore did not.  
  
Severus fingered the inside pocket of his robes. After a longer chat with the Headmaster, they had decided that even though the marriage may be a scam, Kali should have an engagement ring of sorts. So Severus had gone to Madam Beryl's Fine Wizarding Jewellery before going to see Kali and had picked up a ring.  
  
Severus laughed to himself. He was more worried about her accepting the blasted ring than of the upcoming conversations he would be having.  
  
He rounded the last corner to the young witch's room.  
  
"Good evening, Professor Snape." Malfoy drawled out as he exited the library. Severus gave a curt nod to his pupil and swept by him. He noticed, however, the young Malfoy had given him a curious look, a smug look, on passing. Severus made a note of this, though it was a usual occurrence for Malfoy to believe he was better than everyone else was.  
  
Snape swept through the last hall like a wildfire spreading, and finally stood before Kali's room. He took a few deep breaths, unable even to himself to admit how nervous he was. Severus closed his eyes, tried to calm down, but could not. He's palms were getting sweaty. The more he thought about the task ahead, the worse he got.  
  
'I am about to propose marriage to the Dark Lord's daughter, a girl I helped raise and then I taught. I am about to give my life to her, to promise to care for her, to provide and protect her. Sham marriage or not, this is a huge step. I never wanted to marry, but here I am, about to propose to a woman less than half my age.' He swallowed. 'Get over it, get it done.'  
  
He knocked on the witch's door, asking entrance to her private life.  
  
*****  
  
"Come in, Professor!" called Kali, as the door opened. She finished drying her hair, hastily threw it back, and walked out to greet the man in her living room. "What's up?" She noticed that Snape looked uncomfortable, which was unusual. Normally you could not tell what was wrong with the man, whether he was happy, sad, uncomfortable or perfectly calm. She immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" she asked, the dormant hostess came out as she smiled a warm smile. After his nod, she produced two glasses of fruit punch. "Sorry, not much for alcohol." She replied, shrugging.  
  
She noted that he hardly touched his drink, and that he just kept staring at her. This was making her vaguely uncomfortable. She sat down beside him and shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes. Finally, "Is there something wrong, Severus?" came from her lips. She knew she hit something, for his eyes grew a little more worried, his posture straightened.  
  
"No, why?" came his response.  
  
She gave a slight smile, turning her eyes down towards the coffee table. "You look like you'd rather be anywhere but here, doing anything but what you're doing. Stop me if I'm wrong, but that doesn't seem like a nice thing to be feeling, considering you came to see me. You message did sound urgent, and I was intrigued at what could need discussion this immediate."  
  
He shifted very slightly again, then drew a breath. "There's no easy way to say this, so I am just going to say it. The last meeting of the Order revealed some intelligence that I had not been privy to by the Dark Lord. Though this information is a logical step for the Dark Lord, it poses a great threat to the Order, and to you. The Headmaster feels he has come up with a solution for this issue. Your father wants you married as soon as possible, Kali, and Dumbledore wants your husband to be me."  
  
'This is it,' he thought. 'I have to do this now, or it will never happen.'  
  
Severus moved to one knee, and looked straight into Kali's eyes. "I am asking for your hand in marriage, not only to prevent you being handed off to one of the other pureblood followers of the Dark Lord, but to save you from the unnecessary heartbreak and hurt that will come from an arrangement of that coupling." He kept his eyes locked on Kali.  
  
She didn't know what to say. 'Did he really just do that? Did he just say what I thought he did?' Questions raced though her mind. On the surface, in her head, she realized the necessity of their pairing. Being married off to a pureblood of her father's choice was not a happy prospect for her future. Severus would allow her to study Potions, allow her to follow her dreams and become who she wanted. But deep down inside she was hurt. His explanation of his proposal made it all logical, but did not come from the heart. She wanted to get married for love, to one day create a family. She didn't want to get married to someone who didn't love her to save her from marrying someone who didn't love her. She didn't want to get married so she would be 'saved' from a life of hurt and sorrow.... What good would that do when her heart wouldn't feel the returned love from a husband who cared and loved her?  
  
She finally made eye contact again with her old Potions Professor. Choosing her words carefully, she spoke softly but firmly. "Although this all makes sense in a way, I cannot accept this proposal. I cannot marry someone who would sacrifice his life to save me from hurt and sorrow, only to later succumb to that same pain when it's realized that any love I may feel will not be returned. There will be other ways to get out of this marriage threat, other than marrying for necessity instead of love." She kept her eyes locked with his.  
  
He nodded slightly, and sat back normally on the couch. His eyes left hers, and he stared at his drink, seeming to contemplate his next move, as if this was a game of chess needing to be carefully thought out.  
  
"I see." He finally said. "I shall inform the Headmaster of your answer. He will most likely wish to talk with you later." And with that, he got up, placing the cup on the table, and quietly left her chambers.  
  
****  
  
"She said no?"  
  
"She said no, Headmaster."  
  
Albus shook his white-haired head. "You explained that she'll most likely be sent off with a pureblood of her father's choice?"  
  
Nodding, the black-haired wizard confirmed. "She understood that possibility. She states that there will be other ways for her to get out of that situation."  
  
Dumbledore walked around the desk and looked Severus in the eyes. "And are you ok, my old friend?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" came a curt reply.  
  
Smiling, the older wizard said, "Because it is not everyday a man proposes marriage and is turned down. Even if you did not love her, the fact that she didn't not want to marry you hurts. It's shown in your eyes." Albus gestured towards Severus' eyes. "They are full of pain and confusion, something that very rarely comes to your surface anymore."  
  
"I'll be fine, Headmaster. It is Kali I am concerned about."  
  
Nodding, the elder man backed off from his observation. "I wish to speak with her as soon as possible. Hopefully she will reconsider her response."  
  
Severus nodded, and left the room. Once he got back to his own, he drew the blinds, and cried a long, painful, lonely cry, letting his emotions surface for once in a very long time. 


	33. Marriage

Kali watched him leave. There was nothing she could have said, could have done, to try to make it a softer blow. The man proposed to her, and she said no. Nothing could make that easier on him. If he had loved her as a woman, things would be different. But his proposal was one of logical choice, not love. It would have been the same logic with whatever man her father chose. Both powerful men, Dumbledore and Voldemort, wanted her to marry for logic. Did they not understand the needs of the heart? The need to come home and crawl in the arms of someone who loves you The need to have someone care about you so much that even when you ruin your life, they still say 'It's ok hunny, we'll get through this.'  
  
She sighed getting up from her seat, and gathered up both cups. It hurt, she realized, saying no to Severus' proposal. They had become so close to each other in the past few years, and even closer in this last year. She cared about him. She knew the way he thought, his reasoning. Or at least, she thought she did. If this was to be a sham marriage, a necessity marriage, why did he get her a ring? That would just invite so many unneeded questions and rumours. Shaking her head, she started to pile the dishes for the house-elves to take away in the night.  
  
Marriage. It was such a big word. Spending the rest of your life with someone, to have and raise your children with that same person, to live with them through good times, and through difficulty. That kind of commitment needed love, or at the very least an understanding from both parties that this was their life, and commitment to making it the best life possible.  
  
She paused in her cleaning, and realized that that was what Severus would offer her, the best life possible under the circumstances. The chance to let her study what she wanted, and give her the support she needed. And hadn't he already said, in a trying circumstance, 'It's ok, we'll get through this.'? In her hurt earlier, she only recognized the words that were not there. He hadn't said 'I'll love you for the rest of your life'. He had said, in a way, that he'd be there for her, help he through the hard times, share the responsibility and the pain that would come in the near future. He'd keep her from unnecessary hurt from another pairing, a less favourable pairing.  
  
Wasn't that good enough, considering the circumstances? She was going to be married by year's end that was certain. She had to come to terms with that. Did she really want someone whom her father chose, who would not be an equal partner, telling her how to live her life? Or could she settle for the second best thing to love, an equal partnership with someone who cared about her and her future?  
  
"Sometimes I hate afterthoughts." She moaned.  
  
Kali grabbed her cloak and rushed to the Headmaster's office. There was no one in the halls this late at night, so she ran full force, mentally kicking herself for the mistake she made earlier.  
  
"I have to stop answering before thinking." She huffed as she ran.  
  
"Talking to yourself Kali? How unbecoming of a pure-blood."  
  
Kali stopped and turned to see Draco Malfoy come out from a shadowed doorway. "What do you want?"  
  
Draco gave an innocent look. "Me? Nothing really. Just looking for a chance to talk to my future bride." Malfoy must have caught the surprised look on Kali's face, for he continued with a smirk. "Your father wanted to tell you himself who he had chosen, but since the next meeting has been postponed, he gave me permission to tell you myself. He's quite pleased with our pairing."  
  
Kali broke out of her shock, glared at Malfoy, stating "There will be no pairing between us. If a marriage does happen, I'll kill you like I did your father." And with that, she started running again, leaving the enraged teenage boy to deal with his own frustration. She had enough to deal with on her own.  
  
"Headmaster!! Headmaster Dumbledore!! Are you there?!" Kali shouted as she banged on the door to Dumbledore's apartments. There had been no answer in 5 minutes of constant banging. Kali gave up.  
  
'If I can't get to the Headmaster, I'll go to Severus.' Kali decided, and off she went running again.  
  
When she crossed the castle back to the Teacher's Hall she was out of breath, but she managed to make it to Snape's apartments.  
  
"Severus, open the door! It's Kali! I need to speak with you!" She shouted.  
  
She heard a little rustle inside, and then a spoken word. The picture in front of her opened up to reveal the dark and dreary apartments of Professor Snape.  
  
Snape himself looked worse than death, Kali thought. His hair was flatter than usual, if that was possible, and his eyes were red and swollen.  
  
"What is it, Miss Volde?" he croaked out.  
  
Kali swallowed. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"You already said that. What is it that you need to talk about at midnight?" He had not invited her in yet, so Kali stayed in the doorway.  
  
"About us, sir."  
  
Snape looked at her with a calculating eye. "What do you mean 'about us'? As far as I am aware, there is no 'us'."  
  
Kali sighed and walked into the room. "I'm not talking about this with the door wide open." She sat on the sofa, and continued. "There has to be an 'us', and I realize that now. Especially now. I ran into Malfoy in the hall on my way to Dumbledore's office, and he told me that he is my intended bridegroom, according to my father." She took a breath.  
  
"So, you found out whom your father wants you to marry, and you decided I, all of a sudden, was a better choice?" he sneered. "I'm sorry Miss Volde, but it is late, and I do not wish to talk of this any longer. If you'll excuse me, I need to sleep. Unlike some, I have a job to do tomorrow." He rose, intending to leave.  
  
"I will not excuse you. You will stay, and stop being so condescending." Kali switched tactics seeing the look at anger on Severus' face on being ordered. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I've already kicked myself for not thinking before talking. I let my emotions and hurt take over. Now I've realized that this needs to be done, I need to marry you to save not only myself, but the future of so many I care about. I've come to terms with the fact that I'll be married by year's end, and there's only one way I can get out of a match made by my father. Only one way to give hope that I'll be at least happy in life. I see the logic behind it now. I didn't before. I was still denying the fact that I was going to be married, and I lashed out. I was hurt, and I wanted to hurt others because I didn't feel like anyone was listening to, or cared about, me. I know you care about me, and you're only trying to make the best out of a crappy situation." She paused, letting this all sink in. "So, I guess I accept the offer of marriage. That is, if it's still offered?"  
  
Severus regarded her. She was so small, sitting there curled up on the sofa. A feeling came over him, replacing the bitter anger he had just finished crying out minutes before she came. He needed to protect her, to keep her safe. He didn't know why, but the thought of her marrying someone else infuriated him. "Of course it's still offered, Kali." He spoke her name softly. She smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do still need to sleep. I suggest you do the same, and we shall go to the Headmaster in the morning to tell him of your.... revised decision."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "You're excused this time, Severus." 


	34. Asking for her hand

The Dark Lord called a meeting the next week. No one was expecting it, they were just called.  
  
"So what are you going to tell my father?" Kali asked.  
  
Her fiancé shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I thought about that all night, trying to find the working, but it did not come to me. I figured I would have a few more weeks to think about it."  
  
Kali snorted, and Severus nodded.  
  
"Well," she started. "You could play like this is a love match. Or maybe put it to him as you're willingness to prove your loyalty to him by allowing his daughter to be your ... keeper, sorta." She laughed. "Although that's probably one of the reasons he wants me married off, to have someone keep an eye on me." She was staring at the ground. "Wish I could help, Sev."  
  
The Potions Master looked at the young witch beside him. Her hair was longer again, and parted in the middle. Her skin was pale; there was no colour in her cheeks.  
  
"Has Malfoy said anything to you since that night?" he asked as they made their way further towards the cottage.  
  
She shook her head. "I told him that if we were married, I'd kill him like I did Lucius." She smiled proudly, and he couldn't help but laugh. "I haven't seen you smile in a while." She commented as they brushed the foliage out of the way.  
  
Another shrug. "No reason to." He mumbled.  
  
She faced him abruptly. "You're getting married!" She threw her hands up. "How is that not happy?!"  
  
"Because, I'll have to see my family." He whispered. "And we do still need to clear this with Voldemort before anything can happen."  
  
"Oh." Came her reply.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
"And what of news from Hogwarts, Severus? Any word on the resistance?"  
  
Snape looked to the Dark Lord though his mask and shook his head. "It seems they are laying low, My Lord. Dumbledore usually makes me privy to his thoughts, but not as of recently."  
  
"Does he suspect you are still my loyal subject?"  
  
"I do not believe so, My Lord."  
  
Voldemort gave Severus a calculating glance. "You do not believe so? You do not know. What good is an informant who does not know? How will I be able to know if Dumbeldore suspects that I am contacting the Potter child, if you do not know anything, Snape? My years of planning could be unravelling at this very moment, Snape, and you do not know. Tell me why I keep you around?" his eyes were a fierce red.  
  
Severus kicked himself mentally. He knew he should have chosen his words more carefully. The Dark Lord now found him less valuable, and he had to try to fix that before he asked Voldemort for his daughter's hand.  
  
"I do not presume to know the reasons behind your planning, My Lord. I do your will to the best of my ability, to better wizard-kind for us all. I feel confident that you will command what is needed to better our kind, to make us stronger than we already are. If I am not privy to Dumbledore's thoughts, there is no way I can find them out. He has all but locked himself away in his chambers, for he never comes out apart from meals. No one enters his chambers; he does not converse with staff in the halls. I have tried to enter his office to talk to him, to find out what he is up to, but he does not allow me entrance. The last information I head about what may be going on is that Dumbledore is watching Potter closely. I have taken to watch Potter as well, make sure he is guarded from Dumbledore's eye at convenient times for your influences, My Lord. And I have taken to guarding your daughter, as well, from the influences of Dumbledore." He took a deep breath and though 'Now or Never'. "But I cannot guard her day and night without worrying Dumbledore greatly to the point of action. There is no reason for me to be in close proximity to her in the middle of the night, or early in the morning. Kali has noted that he has taken a keener interest in her, and claims she feels eyes on her at all times apart from when she is near me."  
  
"What are you proposing, Snape?" Voldemort said, watching with menacing eyes.  
  
Another deep breath to calm himself, and Severus continued. "What I propose is that I wed your daughter, to keep her safe, to keep her on the track you laid for her at birth. Having an influence like Dumbledore around is enough to turn any young witch into a supporter of his cause, the wrong cause. A marriage would allow me to be close to her at her weakest times, to lend her support and power to carry on with your will, and to keep an ever watchful eye over her so she does not falter from her path." He ended there. Any more would be overkill, he thought.  
  
The room was silent. Severus took a quick glance at Kali. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes showed a hint of terror. He kept his eyes on Voldemort's robes, not daring to meet his eye. After a few minutes, Severus darted his eyes to meet the Dark Lords. The red eyes of the second most powerful wizard on the planet showed deep thought. He seemed to be analyzing the pros and cons of this pairing. Severus held the gaze for another minute or two before returning it to the long, black robes.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Voldemort finally spoke. "You wish to marry my daughter?" Severus nodded. "Hmm. I had planned for young Malfoy to be her bridegroom, but he is young and half trained. He has years before he could help my daughter instead of hinder her. You, Snape, are a wizard of many years, having seen two reigns of me. You are trained and strong, as well as knowing when to lay low and when to make your moves. After careful consideration, I have decided to grant your request to wed my daughter, as long as you allow me this." Severus nodded again. "First, after the joining, you must remain here for 4 weeks, so you may settle into your new life under safety of my guard. Second, I want you to know that if you harm her, or interfere with my plans for her in any way, your life is forfeit." Again, all Severus could do was nod.  
  
"So it's done. Voldemort has approved your joining, and Kali is in agreement. We should have this soon. I shall send an owl to the Training Board, letting them know that I am taking over Kali's apprenticeship." Dumbledore stated.  
  
The pair across from him nodded. It was late, and they had just gotten back from the Meeting. Kali was tired, and wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but Severus had insisted they meet with the Headmaster to finalize plans. She reluctantly agreed, and allowed herself to be half carried to Dumbledore's chambers. She looked even paler in the black robes of a DeathEater with her hair loose around her face.  
  
Severus imagined he did not look any better with his black hair and black robes. It was late, and they both rose early this morning. He reached over and patted her hand.  
  
"There were two conditions he had mentioned before he gave his approval, Headmaster. The first was that we stay in his care for the first 4 weeks of the marriage. The second was that if I harm her or turn her from her path as his heir, my life is forfeit and he would kill me." The Potions Master stated.  
  
Dumbledore pursed his lips and nodded. "It sounds like something he would demand. For all a dark wizard he is, I do believe he cares for his child in a way. Those demands make it seem even more that way."  
  
Kali sat up straight, her eyes angry. "How can you say that? He doesn't care about me! He wanted me married to Malfoy!"  
  
"Miss Volde, consider the demands. He wants you to remain with him for a full month, most likely to verify Severus will keep to his word that he will keep you on the path laid out for you at birth. But behind it, I believe he wants to make sure you are happy in the pairing, and that it will be beneficial to you and Severus, as well as him. If it is an unhappy pairing, Voldemort knows that this will make you unhappy. Having an unhappy child is something no father wants to deal with. And the point he had made about Severus' life. He, again, wants you to be happy and safe or he would not have added that part in." The Headmaster explained to the emotion- filled witch.  
  
Kali just shook her head. Dumbledore gave a warm smile to the happy pair. "Good luck to both of you. Now, I think it's time all of us found our beds and work out the rest of the details in the morning."  
  
With that, the Headmaster left for bed. 


	35. Endings

Kali looked at her dress.

'It's so black…' she thought.

At her father's wishes, she had worn formal black robes with her family crest on them. The ceremony was being held at Voldemort's headquarters. This, of course, was not the legal, binding ceremony that Dumbledore would perform in a few days time, but the only one recognized in the eyes of the Dark Lord and his followers.

"Kali." A voice said from behind her. "It's almost time for the ceremony…"

She turned and saw Severus standing in the Pureblood traditional Blood Red formal robes.

Kali smiled, with brought Severus' eyebrow up. "You have colour in your face when you where something other than black." she explained. He scowled.

"We must be going. We cannot keep the congregation waiting." He said again. She nodded reluctantly and followed him to the aisle.

With a deep breath, they walked down it together.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

There were no pleasantries after the ceremony. No dinner, no one wishing the newlyweds good luck, long life or many children. The ceremony ended, and everyone parted ways. Voldemort had pulled Severus into a private talk, and then Kali and her new husband went back to Hogwarts to gather some things before spending a month with the Dark Lord as he oversaw the new marriage.

"It's still not read." She whispered. "It's still not real"

Severus looked at his young bride. Her eyes were closed as she walked. Her lips were moving slightly as she spoke. He saw a single tear trickle down her cheek, mingling with the rain pouring down.

'Is this right?' he though. 'How did everyone come to this decision to force this child into something she's too young for?'

She was shivering. He took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him, startled.

"You're cold" he muttered. "It's raining"

She wrapped the cape tight and managed a weak smile. "Thanks" she whispered.

He hesitated, and then finally asked "are you alright?"

He regretted asking that immediately.

"Of course I'm not alright! First, I'm being forced to marry when I'm only 18 years old. Seconds, I didn't even get to choose my husband. Third, my apprenticeship is shot because the name I want on my papers is the name I'm marrying, so now I have to go with an alternate name that doesn't mean anything in the Potions circle. Fourth, my father is the dark lord bent on killing half of my friends, the people that raised me and three-quarters of earth's population. On top of all that, I'm marrying a man twice my age to save me from marrying a boy three years younger than me who'd use ma as a trophy. My life went from promising to pitiful in a span of 3 months and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Tears were streaming down a face etched in pain, anger and frustration. Her hands flew to her face, her legs gave away and she fell to the ground sobbing.

Severus stood in front of her for a minute, looked at the frightened girl sobbing in the mud. At a loss for words, he knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Kali. I wish I could change everything and let you live like a normal witch, but I can't. Because of your father, because of who you are, these events need to happen."

She ripped away from his embrace. "Is that supposed to make me feel batter about all of this? DO you think that I'll automatically accept these facts because it's what a bunch of grown men decide what's best for me? Severus, I've tried accepting the fact that I could endanger my life and those around me by defying Voldemort. I can't. I was forced into this life with I was 14, with no warning whatsoever. I've been tortured physically and mentally, I've had my entire life thrown around and decided for me. I've been force to play a spy, to life, and live in constant fear for the lives of those I love. Other than Harry Potter, no one else understands the stress and pressure put on me daily. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. So don't you dare tell me that this is all for my benefit. I want to know if anyone really every thought of me in all of their planning for my future. Or were you all thinking what the best idea for The Order was?"

She looked Snape straight in the eye. He matched her gaze but couldn't keep it for long.

"I don't know Kali. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he suggested everything. And I don't know what The Dark Lord was thinking either."

She blinked once, got up, and started walking towards the castle. The young woman paused for a moment, then turned and said "Don't follow me." Then she carried on.

Severus stood in the rain, unsure of what to do next.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

"Headmaster?" Severus called out as her entered t Dumbledore's office.

"In here, Severus." Came a disembodied voice. The Potions master made his way into the private sitting room. "What brings you here this late at night?" The elderly wizard asked. "Judging by the look on your face, the Ceremony did no go over well."

"The Ceremony was fine, actually." Snape stated. "It was when we were returning to Hogwarts. Kali fell to the ground and started crying. Headmaster, as much as she's trying to understand what's going on to her, she doesn't understand any of it. She asked me if anyone was thinking of her when the plans were made, or if we were just thinking of the Order. I could not answer her Albus. She is frustrated and extremely upset. I think you need to talk to her, headmaster, and explain the rationale behind the decisions that have been made for her."

The Headmaster looked at Severus thoughtfully then said. "You've never needed and explanation Severus and I assumed that Miss Volde would be the same way. Alas, I was mistaken. I apologize for the misunderstandings. I shall go to see her in the morning. For now, I believe it is best I find my bed." Albus smiled

Severus bowed his head and retreated to his own chambers.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Kali was sitting in her room staring at the wall behind her bed.

'Why am I so worried about how my life will turn out? Severus won't let anything happen to me… but I want my life to be my own…'

She sighed deeply, controlling her exhale, and then laid down. She on felt a tingling feeling, starting at her scalp and worked it's way down. Kali soon realized that she couldn't move. She struggled against the invisible restraint, but made no progress. The young witch made a move to cry for help and found she couldn't speak. Kali started panicking.

"Hush Kali, you're in no danger. That is, unless you don't co-operate."

Kali's eyes flew to the foot of her bed. A dark figure in billowy robes stood there. The figure looked like a shadow. She would have thought it was a mannequin had it not been for a pair of red. , glowing eyes. "I'm going to give your voice back. Scream and they will find a dead body."

The grip on her throat vanished. She coughed and then said. "You'd not Voldemort. Why are you taking his form?"

"I come….. on his behalf… he wants you to know that he is watching you, your life, always linked to your mind. You and him share your experiences. He grows stronger because of the link. He… wants you to know that he's aware of what's going on. He's always with you…." The dark figure then faded away.

The grip on her body still held. Visions crossed before her eyes, scenes of Harry potter playing Quidditch from the last game, Dumbledore giving the Christmas speech… Madam Panfry standing over a dead Lucius Malfoy… the images continued, visions of friends from recent history, and once Kali had forgotten. The final one that held in her eyes was of this afternoon, in the rain, crying into Severus' arms… she heard the words "… best idea for the order…" then she saw her room, dark and lonely. She could move again.

She knew she should run to the Headmaster, or to Severus, but all she could do was curl up and cry. He knew. The dark lord knew everything, and it was all because of her.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

"Miss Volde?"

There was a knock at her door. She heard it.

"Miss Volde, are you there?"

It was the Headmaster.

"Kali, are you there?"

His voice was growing more urgent. She couldn't muster up the courage to move, to go and explain what she found out.

"Kali, are you alright?"

She couldn't move. 'No, I'm not alright!' she wanted to scream. 'And you aren't either!'

"Severus!" she heard the Headmaster call

Footsteps lead away from her door, and then there was silence.

She had never been so frightened in her life. The images of those she knew had been brought to the surface by and outside source. She knew her father shared her memories. She knew he knew about the Order, and that Severus was apart of it, still spying for Dumbledore. Worst of all, she knew he knew he was disloyal, spying for Dumbledore as well. She felt his anger.

"Kali? Open the door." It was Severus now. He sounded angry as well.

"Kali, are you in there" "Kali, open the door!"

Both men were calling out at the same time now.

'Yes, I'm in there, but I don't want to talk to anyone….'She thought.

Severus had started casting charms on the door, trying to get it to open.

'It's no use, and you know that' she laughed in her mind.

"It's no use, my boy. We must get to her window" the headmaster whispered.

She let them try. It was at least amusing, watching two grown men try to break into her chambers.

Kali closed her eyes, she was so tired. All she wanted to do was fall asleep.

As visions of the Great Hall passed before her eyes, she dozed off.

She heard glass breaking and the whoosh of brooms entering through her window. Her limbs felt heavy, her heart burned. Her eyes didn't feel like they were hers, like she was looking though water at the Great Hall.

"Kali, Kali wake up." She was shaken by Severus. "Kali, please wake up…."

'Oh, I want to. Believe me, I want to. But you don't want me to…' she thought

"Check her pulse, Severus"

She felt her fiancée's shaky hand check for signs of life

"She has one, but faint." Severus whispered.

"Kali, open your ryes." Dumbledore said, trying to put on a commanding voice.

'I don't wants to hurt you I'm not opening my eyes.' She thought.

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Severus sat beside the bed, looking at the pale witch lying motionless.

'Had she taken something?' he wondered. No, he dismissed the thought. Kali wouldn't do that. But it didn't make sense. Why had she retreated into herself?

"Professor Snape, why are you still here? You should be in the Great hall having breakfast." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she went though checking vitals on Kali.

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Professor, sitting here moping won't her recover."

"Do you know what's wrong yet?" he whispered.

The MediWitch shook her head. "I'm still running tests; I'll let you know as soon as I do, Severus. Go, eat, and then teach your classes." Madam Pomfrey grabbed Severus' arm and lead him to the door of the hospital wing. I'll send someone when I find anything out."

He reluctantly left Kali's beside. Snape wandered the hall for about 1/.2 and hour before heading towards the Dungeons and 7th year Advanced Potions. He took a deep breath, opened the doors with a force and walked down the center of the classroom to the front. Turning to face the class, he stated, "Today will be a practical quiz. We will be making Tudor Espanolia…."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

'I don't want to wake up Madam Pomfrey…' Kali thought as she heard the MediWitch hover over hear. 'You don't want me to. He'll see you. He sees though me….'

"How is she doing Poppy?" The Headmaster's voice came in.

She's retreated into herself Headmaster. I can't understand why though. Stress hormone levels are high. She also seems biologically frightened. That is the only things abnormal with Miss Volde right now. Was anything troubling her last evening?"

She head the Headmaster explain about what she had told Severus on the walk home. "But that shouldn't have sent her into this state. Something had to have happened while she was in her room last night…." He trailed off. "I must go see Severus"

Kali heard the fading footsteps of the Headmaster, and then the MediWitch left and there was silence.

'Wake up. Open your eyes. Move.' Came a voice in hear head.

"No' she thought. She knew it was her father invading her thoughts.

"Get up. Act normal. If not, you will never wake up." He sounded angry with the thread on her life.

'You know I'm part of the Order. Why did you let it carry on this far?' she responded evenly.

'The information you provided me was most valuable. I knew it would continue if you believe I was not sharing your thoughts."

She was confused. 'Why did you send someone last night then to tell me you've been with me?'

There was silence.

'You didn't authorize it.' She concluded

Stabbing pain seared though her skull. She moved, grabbing her head, and screamed. Madam Pomfrey came rushing for her.

"Miss Volde!" The MediWitch cried.

Then there was nothing.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

There was a knock on the classroom door.

"Enter!" called Snap.

The Headmaster entered though the door. Severus stood up and headed towards the elder wizard.

"Read pages 14-30." He snapped as the 2 men exited the dungeon room. "What's wrong with her?"

"Madam Pomfrey believes she's regressed into her mind, unable to interact with the outside world. Most likely, she believes this was a cause of a traumatic experience from last night, after you left my chambers. Severus, did you visit Miss Volde in her chambers?" Dumbledore's eyes locked with the black haired wizard.

"No Headmaster, I did nothing of the sort. I went straight to my own chambers."

The Headmaster frowned. "This is most troubling."

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. '

"Go to her, Ill take the next class for you."

Severus needed no more push. He flew towards the hospital wing. When he got there he was met by a disturbing sight.

Kali was screaming, holding her head, convulsing on her bed. Madam Pomfrey was trying to hold her still while attempting to admistister a serum to her.

"What happened?" he asked, rushing over to the pair.

"I don't know professor." Explained Poppy. "She just started screaming."

Kali has started kicking at this point. Severus held her body while the MediWitch got the serum into her. The young witch calmed down and soon stopped fighting. She lay quiet on the bed once again, with a pained expression on her features.

Snape wiped blood from his lip. "She just started screaming?"

Pomfrey nodded. I was bottling potions in the back when she let out a frightful scream and starting moving around on the bed. About 5 minutes before you came here."

The middle aged wizard knelt beside the bed. "Kali, wake up, open your eyes. I know you're there… whatever happened, we can work though it. Come back to Hogwarts… come back to me…" he whispered.

'I hear him, I think' she hurt, dull pain coursing through her body. Whatever she had been forced to drink down worked fast.

She still could not move. She tried to open her eyes, and couldn't. She felt along. He wasn't linked to her anymore. Her father had left her mind. But she could not move.

She heard the adults talking, and someone checked her pulse.

"I can't find it…" Madam Pomfrey whispered.

Severus started and the limp body. He reached down and checked for a pulse.

"I'm sorry Severus…" The witch choked out

"She can't be…" he whispered. The Potions Master knelt by her bed, his head resting on her body's hand.

She was gone.

THE END

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Ok, so it took me about 2 years to write this. My heart lost it's interest after people starting bashing. The ending wasn't written as well as I hoped, but I wanted to get it done and over with so I could work in peace on a few other stores I have. I've tried to take what I've learned from this story's feedback and incorporate it into my next few. I might post 'em…. I think I will, but not for a while. They're all on paper and I'm really lazy to type them out. So, read and review! If you'd like to contact me, my email should be in my profile.

Thanks for reading!

Amy


	36. New Ending

**Author's Note:**

**So I've finally decided to update this thing with a proper ending. I've got about 6-8 new chapters for it right now, with a few more brewing in my mind, and the first 12 chapters with minor changes. I've posted Chapter 1 here (****fan fiction . net /s/5046909/1/The_Daughter_Take_2****), and will do all my updates there as well. Let me know what you think! ~Amy**


End file.
